De las ventajas de ser hokage
by Aire2409
Summary: De las ventajas que Kakashi encontró al ser hokage y de como, misteriosamente, tenían relación y afectaron a la kunoichi de cabello rosado y verde mirada....léanlo a pesar de este mal resumén, jejeje n.n...Saludos.


**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Diálogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_-Pensamiento inner Sakura-_

_- "Recuerdo de un diálogo pasado"-_

_*****_cambios de escenarios y/o flash back****

**( N.A. Notas de la autora)**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación original de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**DE LAS VENTAJAS DE SER HOKAGE**

"….Ser hokage tiene sus riesgos, pero también sus ventajas…", esa frase había escuchado alguna vez de boca de cada uno de los ninjas que llegó a conocer que ostentaran el cargo.

El día en el que Kakashi fue nombrado sexto hokage fue una fecha inolvidable para la aldea oculta entre las hojas, y no por el hecho que implicaba tener un nuevo dirigente, o porque la quinta iniciaría unas largas y gratificantes vacaciones, que obviamente serían costeados por los bolsillos de los aldeanos, sino por el asombro del que todos fueron presa al conocer el rostro que se ocultaba detrás de la máscara.

Nadie de los que estuvieron presentes en la ceremonia, toda la aldea y algunos invitados de Suna, olvidarían la estupefacción en la que se sumieron.

Siempre recordarían como la quinta anunciaba a los cuatro vientos el nombre del que ocuparía su puesto, primero provisionalmente después en sincronización o en solitario, de preferencia lo tercero según los pensamientos de la rubia, ni como una silueta se acerco con paso tranquilo, con su cara oculta entre las sombra del sombrero, ni como después de que llegará al barandal levantará el rostro y saludará con el "yo" que le caracterizaba, sonriendo cerrando los ojos.

Ni como fue que el nuevo hokage se llevó una mano a la nuca rascándose nerviosamente al no escuchar nada, ni aplausos, ni porras, ni abucheos, nada, solo silencio escrupuloso, estupefacción y corrientes de viento que hicieron pensar al pobre hombre que Konoha aún no estaba preparado para otro dirigente o que no confiaban en él.

Pero precisamente medio minuto después escuchó como tres cuartas partes del publico, mujeres y no muy pocos, o no los suficientemente pocos, hombres exclamaban un "ah" en un suspiro acompañado de ojos que irradiaban el enorme aprecio y amor hacia su persona, así como el sonrojo del restante de la población, cosa que solo provoco que el nerviosismo se hiciera presente en él y se reflejará en una sonrisa extraña, tallándose la cabeza provocando así que el suspiro y gesto en la muchedumbre se volviera a repetir.

Sakura tampoco nunca olvidaría como fue que habia visto por primera vez el rostro del que fue su sensei, su mentor, aquel que le enseñara lo mas elemental en lo que ser ninja se refiere, jamás, JAMÁS, se imaginó que el hombre fuera tan, tan, tan atractivo, ni siquiera en sus revistas o sueños mas locos había conocido a un hombre, tan…, tan…, como decirlo, tan…hombre como él.

Era imposible reprimir las ganas de mirarle embelezada, y que gracias a su puesto era lo suficientemente cerca como para percatarse de cada minúsculo detalle del descubierto rostro, como el hecho de que traía un poco crecido el vello facial que indicaba que seguramente se habia afeitado hacia dos o tres días, o el cómo se encontraba un poco nervioso ante las extrañas y completamente comprensibles reacciones de los espectadores, o como sus labios, sus perfectos labios, se curvaban ligeramente hacia la izquierda al estar nervioso, lo cual le hacia ver, en lo que ella denominaría, encantador.

Tampoco olvidaría como fue que él en busca de alguna señal de vida giró mirándola detenidamente buscando apoyo y explicación ante el extraño suceso, ni como ella sintió como si sus piernas se movieran en señal de un completo sentimiento de nerviosismo amenazándola con convertirse en gelatina y dejarla sin sostén, dejando así que no le diera a su maestro ni la respuesta ni el apoyo que buscaba sino solamente un gritito ahogado provocando un sonido gutural que no llego, gracias a dios, hasta los oídos del ninja copia, y que solo ayudó a que Tsunade despertará de su sorpresa y se percatará del estado en el que todos estaban, se acercará a su colega y le recomendará que regresará la máscara a su lugar.

Durante tres segundos Hatake paso por varias gesticulaciones, primero de cuestión, luego de extrañeza y por último de incomprensión que se dio por manifiesto en un suspiro cansado alzándose de hombros, colocando la máscara, provocando así que Konoha despertará de su letargo y que tras el carraspeo de la quinta se escucharan unos estridente gritos de bienvenida y cariño, algunos de los cuales Tsunade pensó que hubiese sido mejor no escucharlos o dejarlos guardados en el pensamiento ante lo sumamente "afectuosos".

Kakashi sonrió cerrando sus ojos y pensando que quizás ser Hokage no sería tan malo, porque como decián, ser Hokage debía tener sus ventajas, aunque tal vez se había apresurado en eso de mostrar su rostro, algo debía estar muy mal con su cara para causar siempre esas reacciones tan extrañas, pero bueno eso no era para preocuparse tanto, después de todo para eso tenía su útil, práctica e indispensable máscara ¿no?, sonrió de nuevo buscando el rostro de sus exalumnos a unos cuantos metros.

Cuando Sakura miró a su sensei sonriéndole pestañó de nuevo, al parecer la imagen de Kakashi se habia afianzado con tantas fuerzas en su cerebro que causaba esa "sensación" a un estando cubierta, su sonrojo tampoco quiso irse y en búsqueda de una rápida salida miro hacia abajo para después darse cuenta de que en realidad no la veía a ella, al menos no solo a ella, sino a todo el equipo 7, levantó el semblante encontrándose con la mirada perdida y completamente asombrada de los chicos, sobretodo de Naruto a quien durante el resto del día, y después de unas semanas, la sonrisa no le dejaría debido al hecho de haber develado el misterio misterioso que era el rostro de Hatake.

******

Las predicciones de Tsunade se hicieron palpables durante la primera semana.

-Maldición- bufó la rubia – maldición- murmuró.

-¿Qué pasa Tsunade sama?- cuestionó el recientemente popular hokage.

-¿Qué pasa?...nada…nada…¡solo que solo a ti se te ocurre quitarte la mascara frente a todos!- exclamo molesta colocando las manos en el siempre tambaleante y rebosante de papeles escritorio.

-Esto…lo siento- dijo con paciencia regresando su vista a la pila de papeles –_pues que de malo tengo, según yo nada, pero bueno- _ pensó ingenuamente el ninja copia.

Tsunade firmó el siguiente documento maldiciendo al shinobi, era su culpa el que sus urgentes y esperadas vacaciones se retrazaran, ¡sólo a él se le ocurría mostrar su cara en la ceremonia! ¡frente a toda Konoha!, lo cual no le molestaba, lo que le molestaba era ver la oficina retacada de mujeres que en su vida habían pisado la torre.

Estaba harta de tener que quedarse para autorizar o escuchar un sin fin de peticiones o problemas estúpidos que solo eran tapaderas de aldeanas, kunoichis, y un que otro hombre de dudosa sexualidad o curiosos que lo único que deseaban era tener la oportunidad de ver el rostro de su dirigente, o eso era lo que ella quería creer, estaba harta de ver entrar nerviosas y temblorosas a cientos y cientos de féminas.

Estaba harta de escuchar las disculpas que Kakashi le daba al tener que pedirle que se quedará un poco mas para ayudarle con la excesiva carga de trabajo que tenía, estaba harta de ver los rostros desilusionados de las mujeres al verla a ella o la indiferencia con que la trataban o como ignoraban sus palabras, o las estúpidas caras que ponían al recordar el rostro bajo la máscara al verlo sonreír cerrando sus ojos.

Estaba harta, harta de no poder largarse durante unos días de esa aldea de locos y estaba más que harta de no tomar su sake a la orilla del mar bajo la refrescante guarida de una sombrilla que se agitaba con el salado y agradable viento a la vez que escuchaba el siempre constante y estrepitoso rugido de las olas.

Estaba harta.

Había tenido suficiente.

Tenía que buscar una solución, una solución confiable, algo que alejará a esa jauría de féminas, sexualmente ambiguos y curiosos de esa oficina, algo que le permitiera darse las gratificantes vacaciones, algo que manejará la situación, algo que le asegurará el éxito, algo que le sustentará que la torre no se vendría abajo, algo que le asegurará que su influencia siempre estaría ahí…o mejor dicho…alguien…-_¡bingo!-_

La sonrisa se apoderó del rostro de la quinta, había encontrado la solución perfecta, la persona perfecta, el ser idóneo para manejar con carácter, alguien que conociera, alguien que le daba tanta confianza a ella como a Kakashi, alguien como ella.

-Shizune- dijo la de coletas – llama a Sakura- mandó entrecruzando sus manos con sobriedad y alegría.

Y fue así como la pelirosa se vio obligada a incorporarse mas temprano de lo que planeado en su día de descanso, con pereza y coraje salió de la calidez y conforte que las sábanas le daban, refunfuñando por el continuo toque en la puerta de su casa se levantó, acomodo ligeramente sus desordenados y rosas cabellos, alisó un poco su ropa y abrio la puerta encontrándose a dos anbus que casi le dan un susto.

-Tsunade sama quiere verla- dijo el de la máscara de perro

-Es urgente- agregó el de la de pájaro.

Sakura solo asintió pesadamente entre el desazón de la incógnita del mandato, que esperaba en dios que no fuera nada serio, y la pereza que le daba alistarse con presteza para presentarse ante la godaime, además de la molestia de ser llamada en su día oficial/no oficial de descanso.

Con la puntualidad que le caracterizaba llegó a la cita con su maestra, espero durante 3 minutos escuchando la charlas y risillas indiscretas de parte del personal, tratando de ignorar los comentarios donde cierto ninja de cabellos grises era el centro principal de la plática y agradeció a todos los cielos mirar a Shizune saliendo de la gran puerta, moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados, buscándola, agradeció porque sentía que la aguda y chillante voz de la recepcionista ya estaba colmando sus pequeños límites de paciencia.

La ojinegro le indicó con ademán que entrará y Sakura no dudo ni un segundo en obedecerle, estando dentro de la oficina se sorprendió al no ver al sexto, suspirando entre una mezcla de alivio y decepción por la ausencia del hombre se acercó hasta la rubia reverenciando y saludando.

-Buenos días Tsunade sama, dígame-

-Buen día Sakura- deseo la ojos castaños – te he mandado llamar para comunicarte que deseo que seas la asistente de Kakashi-

Haruno pestañó presa de la sorpresa, no se esperaba ese orden/petición -¿asistente?- preguntó.

-Si- asintió con seguridad –te he elegido porque creo que eres la mejor opción, conoces el trabajo que este puesto necesita, sabes de todo el manejo que se lleva a cabo en la torre, tienes la suficiente capacitación, carácter e intelecto para desarrollar eficientemente esas y otras labores-.

-Gracias maestra- comentó sintiéndose halagada por ser tomada en cuenta – pero Shizune san…-

-Shizune se ira conmigo- interrumpió la godaime, la pelinegro asintió con modestia – por lo que el puesto queda vacante, además cuando regresemos ella seguirá trabajando a mi lado-

Haruno suspiró, tenía muchas emociones encontradas, la gratitud al considerarse ser digna de confianza, inseguridad ante todo lo nuevo que tenía que hacer, nervios, congoja y alegría

–_Kya!!! si es así estaremos más tiempo con nuestro super apuesto sensei-_

Sakura se sintió victima de los nervios y el sonrojo llego al recordar el rostro de su sensei –Tsunade sama- llamó, la rubia asintió – y ¿Kakashi sama lo sabe?-

-¿Kakashi sama?- cuestionó con una ceja en alto.

-Si, Kakashi sama –

La rubia sonrió para sus adentros ya que comprendió que su alumna no entendió su pregunta, ella había dicho "Kakashi sama" en referencia al honorífico "sama" y no "sensei", pero la chica entendió que preguntaba para rectificar el sujeto.

-No- dijo con seguridad acomodando una carpeta y después un mechón rubio –pero no creo que se niegue – la pelirosa sonrió tímida – además de que si así fuera no me importa – la chica pestañó entre divertida y extrañada, su maestra siempre tomaba decisiones acatando que todos aceptarían no importando sus propias opiniones – me interesa que seas tu, verás Sakura, Kakashi suele aparentar indiferencia, es vago, perezoso, pervertido – la chica asentía – pero de forma extraña, responsable, no dudo que sea un buen hokage, pero necesita ayuda en cuestiones burocráticas, ya sabes, muchas veces tus enemigos no suelen ser solo los que intentan matarte en el campo de batalla – la ojiverde asintió recordando lo duro y difícil de manejar cuestiones políticas – además de que al parecer no sabe atender rápidamente, delegar responsabilidades, ni distinguir cuando realmente las cosas merecen ciertas atenciones, o cuando solo vienen a quitarle a uno el tiempo- comentó molesta.

-No entiendo- argumentó con sinceridad

-Supongo que has notado lo "saturado" del trabajo en la torre desde que Kakashi fue nombrado-

-Si, mas o menos-

-Supongo, también, que te habrás dado cuenta de que la mayoría son mujeres-

-Eh, pues si, es verdad-

-Y supongo que el día de su nombramiento le habrás visto – la pelirosa asintió sonrojada - pues bien, saca tus conclusiones de lo que todas esas "mujeres" hacen aquí-

-Supongo que son admiradoras o algo así – mencionó con un dejo extraño entre divertida y molesta.

-Si, les diremos así- mencionó la rubia agitando su mano – tu sensei suele ser muy despistado para esas cosas – la ojiverde sonrió – y es aquí, en este punto, donde necesito de ti – la señaló tan autoritariamente que la chica casi tembló – quiero que tu les hagas entender que esta oficina es para cosas serias e importantes, no para andar de….de…admiradoras- mencionó moviendo los dedos indicando los símbolos de comillas.

-Un momento – pidió la chica colocando sus manos al frente – ¿ósea que me quiere de espanta novias?- mencionó con el entrecejo junto.

-Pues me gusta más asistente pero también se le puede decir así- dijo con un tono gracioso.

Haruno suspiró pausada y pesadamente, estaba molesta, ¿por qué?, simple, había pensado que le llamaban por su labor, por sus conocimientos, por su carrera, todo adecuado para desarrollar un puesto tan importante, pero la verdadera razón era que solo la querían para ser la "mala del cuento" de todas esas mujeres sin oficio ni beneficio que retrazaban las vacaciones de su maestra.

-Sakura – dijo Tsunade seriamente – se que no es muy "adecuado" el motivo principal de tu llamado, se que no te agrada por completo, pero eres la persona idónea para ese cargo, tienes el temple, inteligencia y autoridad necesarios para ser la asistente de quien sea, de cualquier kage – la pelirosa sintió su ego elevado y sonrió con orgullo - además de que sabrás decirles amablemente que se larguen a hacer algo de sus vidas y dejen de molestar – elevo un poco el tono de su voz y se dejo caer en la silla, el ego de la chica se desinfló y regreso a la normalidad.

-_Para el caso es igual…_se que confía en mi – dijo tranquila y pausadamente ya que entendía que realmente la quinta confiaba el puesto a ella, no sólo para ser la niñera de su sensei – y se lo agradezco, pero, creo que no estoy preparada para manejar esas "situaciones" -

Y era verdad, por una extraña razón no sentía que fuese agradable estar atendiendo a mujer tras mujer sólo para prácticamente correrlas y parecer amable a la vez, definitivamente no, pero por otra parte eso le permitiría estar con su ex maestro.

–_Con nuestro guapo sensei-_

Sakura sacudió su cabeza negando los pensamientos de su inner, era verdad que desde que se le dio el nombramiento no oficial de ser el sexto verlo se había vuelto algo difícil y sumamente esporádico, mucho mas de lo que ya era, y por raro que pareciera le echaba de menos, sinceramente mucho, a pesar de su apatía y falta de conversación, a pesar de ser sumamente irritante y exasperante, a pesar de notar como hacía hasta lo imposible por no soltar alguna palabra, a pesar de sus raras y excéntricas costumbres, como leer porno en medio de la calle, a pesar de ser pervertido, a pesar de lo vago y errático de su paso y mirar, a pesar de que Kakashi Hatake fuera tan Kakashi Hatake.

Le extrañaba, mucho, más de lo que ella misma quería aceptar, mas de lo que desearía hacerlo y más de lo normalmente establecido, y para que negarlo, desde que descubriera su rostro no podía sacarse la imagen de su mente, confirmándole y reafirmándole lo que siempre había sabido, que era muy atractivo, con o sin máscara, ¡y vaya que lo era!, siempre, siempre, había pensado en eso, verdad que era su sensei y mayor a ella, pero eso no evitaba que pensara y le viera como lo que era, un hombre atrayente, después de todo era su alumna pero también una chica, una mujer, y es normal que una mujer se fije en un hombre ¿no?.

Era alto, ejercitado, tenía buen semblante y su cabello, aunque de color peculiar, rebelde y enredado, era lindo, la máscara le daba un toque misterioso, sino fuera por ese paso encorvado por tanto leer, ¡que hasta eso le gustaba!,digo agradaba, porque verlo leer caminando esquivando ramas y piedras, con destreza, pausada y tranquilamente, era un espectáculo, como si el bailará o algo así, pero todos esos pensamientos sabía que eran "normales" o eso quería creer, pero esos "esporádicos y normales" pensamientos se fueron incrementado mas y mas, tan tenuemente que ella no se percató y que el último punto a sumarse, el de conocer por completo su rostro, sólo hizo sentirla nerviosa ante la posibilidad de tenerle cerca, pero a la vez ansiosa por estarlo.

Por todo ello, definitivamente no aceptaría, no lo haría, porque no estaba segura, porque no quería complicarse la vida y porque simplemente no quería y ya, era suficiente motivo ¿no?.

-Así que lo siento, pero no acepto- dicho esto dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la puerta.

-Saku…-Shizune no terminó pues la mayor le indicó con una mano que no continuará y con la otra abrió la carpeta y colocó la pluma en medio del papel que contenía.

-Déjala Shizune, no podemos obligarla – dijo tranquilamente, ni Sakura ni la pelinegro se esperaban que la rubia se diera por vencida tan fácilmente – tiene razón, habrá que pensar en alguien mas – la pelirosa asintió tomando la manija de la puerta y abriéndola ligeramente - ¿qué te parece Calli? – al instante de escuchar las últimas 5 letras la ojiverde se tensó, Tsunade sonrió y Shizune junto ambas cejas -¿cómo se apellida?, ah si, Mizuno, Calli Mizuno ¿es la recepcionista, cierto? – Shizune asintió comprendiendo y Tsunade sonrió mas alegremente al ver como la pelirosa seguía tomando la manija, apretándola ligeramente – creo que estará "encantada" de ser la asistente de Kakashi-

Sakura suspiró y con seguridad cerró la puerta, giró y con determinación se encaminó hacia la quinta.

-Aquí y aquí- señaló la rubia dos líneas a lo largo del papel, el contrato de trabajo donde la ojiverde firmó con una seguridad tan regia que no dejaba dudas de que haría un excelente trabajo, la sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara de la godaime era mas que prueba evidente de ello.

La ojiverde no dudo en firmarlo, ni un instante, ni un segundo, no dejaría que "esa" fuese la asistente de Kakashi, no dejaría que pasará todo el día retacada en su oficina, a su costado, contoneándose de un lado a otro, y estaba segura, completamente segura, de que la imagen de verla sentada sobre el escritorio, cruzándose de piernas, sería algo recurrente, por eso no dudo en firmar, por eso tomó con determinación el bolígrafo y firmó donde Tsunade le indicaba, no importándole el que la quinta ya había redactado el papel con su nombre, indicándole que estaba segura de que aceptaría, no importaba la carga excesiva de trabajo, no importaban sus anteriores dudas y pensamientos, no importaban, porque lo único que le importaba era evitar que "esa" fuese asistente de Kakashi.

Si había un palabra en el diccionario Haruno que definiera completamente a Mizuno era zorra, se lo había ganado a pulso, letra a letra, tanto como el mismísimo demonio sellado dentro de su amigo Uzumaki, claro que existían otras pero ninguna tan apta, bueno también la del diccionario Yamanaka pero prefería no mencionar por respeto a los nikkens de su exsensei.

Mizuno Calli era una bella y atractiva mujer, medidas perfectas, tenía grandes y firmes pechos que lidiaban con los de Hinata, unas hermosas y torneadas piernas como las de Ten Ten, la pequeña cintura de Ino, según los rumores que esparcía Yamanaka estas medidas fueron conseguidas no por la genética y rutinas de ejercicio, sino por los avances tecnológicos, sin embargo fuese como fuese tenía un cuerpo perfecto al cual se le sumaba una hermosa cara, cabello largo y castaño, que casi siempre llevaba suelto, ojos púrpuras, agudos y brillantes que resaltaban por el atinado y pulcro maquillaje que siempre utilizaba, Sakura se preguntaba si la mujer dormía maquillada, ya que nunca, nunca, le había visto sin una gota de pintura.

Sin embargo por muy hermosa que fuese por fuera, la belleza de su interior dejaba mucho que desear, no es que fuese mala, mala persona, que va, sólo que era de las mujeres que causan daños de esos que no dejan marcas físicas.

Sakura había odiado a pocas personas, las que sus compañeros shinobis también odiaran, sus enemigos, terribles e incomprensibles, sin embargo, aún así, era corta la lista, pocos eran los que se enumeraban en ella, como Orochimaru, que le robó la amistad de su amigo Sasuke y les hiciera la vida un infierno, los akatsuki, algunos, no todos, Madara etc., etc., y entre esa pequeña y selecta lista se encontraba Calli Mizuno.

Quien no poseía ningún extraño y terrible jutsu, o grande fuerza, o una sorprendente velocidad o el mas básico entrenamiento ninja, pero poseía algo más peligroso, una bífida lengua que no dudaba en expresarse, fueran o no cierto, una ínfima cantidad de pena, el arte de la hipocresía, una estupenda capacidad para utilizar sus encantos femeninos y una fiera resolución en lograr todos, pero todos sus objetivos, sin la mínima piedad y recato.

Esa era Calli Mizuno, una zorra en toda la extensión de la palabra, excepto, claro, la biológica, y por todo ello no era de la predilección de la kunoichi, desde el momento en que la vio instalarse a sus anchas en la cómoda y antes calida recepción donde la agradable y anciana señora Fong atendía, desde el instante en que limándose las uñas le diera una ojeada de pies a cabeza diciendo por el intercomunicador –Tsunade te busca tu alumno- sonriendo ante su cara de frustración, sin embargo la furia e indignación se detuvieron al pensar que era un error a pesar de su mirada burlona, pero que después seguía repitiendo, así como Sakura kun, machorra, marimacho y otro sin fin de sobrenombres que decía tanto frente suyo como a espaldas, sobretodo este ultimo, arreglándoselas para permanecer en su puesto.

Pero por muy irritante y molesto que fuera escuchar su chillante voz, la pelirosa había pensado, en aquel entonces, y hasta hace algunos años, que no era para tanto, hasta le había defendido de Ino, pero desde que "esa" se atreviera a esparcir el rumor en toda Konoha de que Sai era de dudosa sexualidad y de que ejercía de una forma no muy propia dicha sexualidad, todo impulsado porque el anbu no le hiciera caso en una insinuación, y como nadie, nadie ignoraba a Mizuno no podía ser de otra forma, fue por eso que su nombre se anotó en la lista de odio con tinta china negra, indeleble, fuerte y certeramente.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se dijera eso, y a pesar de que toda la aldea supo y comentó durante mucho tiempo ya la idea se estaba olvidando, claro que "ella" se encargaba de avivar el chisme siendo tan audaz como para no dar señas del origen del chisme.

Y es que Mizuno contaba con un buen número de seguidoras y tontas amigas que creían todo lo que su "abeja reina" decía, no por nada ser la hija de uno de los hombres más ricos e influyentes te ayudaba a ser soportada en todos lados, por eso no le corrían, por eso soportaban todas sus habladurías porque era de alguna extraña forma audaz para librarse de las culpas, inteligente para notar que nunca sería despedida, por mucho que todos se quejaran, por mucho que la mayoría de las kunoichis reclamaran, sobre todo Sakura y sus amigas, pesar de todo, la cruda y cruel verdad es que ella estaría ahí, hasta que se le diera la gana dejar de estar amargándoles la vida.

Y así fue como la pelirosa se encontró convertida en la asistente del que antes ostentara el honorífico de sensei.

******

Ese día Kakashi llegó como siempre, tarde, sin mayor preocupación, sin el menor recato y sin la menor culpabilidad a pesar de que Tsunade le comentará el hecho de que vendría su nuevo asistente, o eso medio recordaba de los vagos y efímeros recuerdos que tenía de la conversación –definitivamente debo de poner más atención- menciono perezosamente al entrar a su oficina.

En el primer instante al estar dentro de lo que había bautizado como su "celda" personal supo que las cosas cambiarían, o mejor dicho, habían cambiado, de una manera extraña un raro y esporádico pensamiento le invadió y le hizo tener esa suposición, y a decir verdad era un hecho de tomarse en cuenta, ya que Hatake Kakashi no era un hombre de suposiciones o supersticioso, pero el hecho de entrar y ver todo escrupulosamente ordenado, tanto que hasta temía respirar para no irrumpir en el ambiente del lugar, le aseguraba que las cosas serian interesantes y que de alguna manera quizás, y solo quizás, la idea de contar con un asistente no era tan mala, porque ser hokage tenía sus ventajas.

Pero dejando de lado esos puntos, había otras cosas que le hacían tener esa sensación extraña y urticante en el estómago, había algo demasiado peculiar y conocido en la manera de apilar y ordenar los documentos, en la forma de acomodar los elementos del lugar, en la siempre bien recibida jarra de agua, había algo especial y familiarmente agradable que le daba un toque único a su celda, durante esos breves segundos lo confirmo, ese tenue, dulce y embriagante aroma lo ayudó a localizar ese algo, y lo encontró ahí, justo en el extremo izquierdo del grande y siempre lleno estante de libros apilados, era esa mancha rozada, tan conocida, esa mirada verduzca que conocía desde hacía años, y esa agradable manera de verle enojada que le divertía tanto, ese toque de molestia que le venía tan bien, pero que sólo le aseguraba un fuerte dolor en el hombro al recibir un golpe directo o alguna especie de proyectil, que imaginariamente espero y esquivó pero que nunca, rara e inexplicablemente, llegó.

Hatake levanto el ojo por sobre las hojas de su libro al no verse amenazado ni por golpe ni por arma, era demasiado inusual, quizás la chica estaba enferma o algo.

-Por lo visto sus hábitos son los de siempre- mencionó cerrando con fuerza el libro y apilándolo con sus hermanos en perfecta armonía, el peligris se relajo al ver por fin como la chica llegaba a sus predicciones y regreso, asintiendo y sonriendo, a su lectura. – Kakashi sama – el peligris de nuevo dejo de leer al advertir el "sama" en la oración – eso no es bueno, debe de iniciar con un nuevo estilo de vida, digo por su nueva posición-

-Gracias por tus sugerencias, Sakura – agregó con tranquilidad hojeando el libro – las tomaré en cuenta – dijo con pereza sentándose en la silla y acomodando por decima tercera ocasión la fastidiosa bufanda roja que le identificaba como líder y colocando el terriblemente incomodo sombrero – ahora si me disculpas quisiera saber lo que necesitas, o en que puedo ayudarte - Sakura alzo una ceja – digo para que estés tan temprano debe de ser por algo muy importante, y sabes que yo puedo ayudarte en todo, todo lo que desees – la pelirosa se ruborizó ante la última oración y el tono de la misma, la media sonrisa en el rostro del ninja se perdió entre los finos tejidos de su siempre útil máscara, por eso la adoraba, su máscara era increíblemente útil, a pesar de todos los estúpidos comentarios de que debía quitársela, -_estúpido Gai y sus absurdas ideas de la moda, ¡ que se vaya por un cuerno!- _

-_Pues ahora que lo menciona, Kya!! Claro que tengo muchas cosas que quiero que me brinde su ayuda- _ la ojiverde carraspeo incomoda y sonrojada ante los pensamientos de su "yo" interno – en realidad hokage sama no vengo por un asunto en particular-

-Hum- expresó dejando el libro en el escritorio y tomando la pluma que la chica le otorgaba – entonces, - agregó levantando una ceja incomodo ante el mandato mudo de la pelirosa que le indicaba firmar los papeles –creo que puedes marcharte – la ojiverde entrecerró el ceño.

-¿Me está corriendo?- preguntó con las manos en la cadera que hizo que Kakashi le diera una mirada interesada y divertida.

-Por supuesto que no – negó con la cabeza –pero pensé que tenías cosas que hacer, -Sakura le miró de lado – y yo no quiero hacerte perder el tiempo – la pelirosa refunfuño – vamos no te enojes – la chica suspiró y el sonrió cerrando su ojo – sabes, te diré un secreto, hoy llega mi asistente, según lo que alcanzo a recordar de la descripción que me hiciera Tsunade sama– mencionó llevándose una mano al mentón – que no es mucho, - se rasco la nuca y la kunoichi rodó los ojos - se trata de un ogro – la chica de nuevo le miró de medio lado – verás – susurró con la mano en la boca, como si se tratara de un secreto – tiene un fuerte carácter y que disque es amable, pero a mi no me engañan, conociendo a Tsunade sama se trata de alguien con tan mal humor como el de ella, ha de ser un esperpento enorme o viejo o ambos – suspiró meneando la mano – pero bueno, mientras sea eficiente y haga su trabajo, y el mío, je je je, creo que no hay mucho problema con ello, ¿verdad? , o ¿tú qué opinas Sakura?- abrió el ojo al no obtener respuesta y buscó a su exalumna por el lugar – ¿Sakura?-

-Opino que deje de decir tonterías y deje de perder del tiempo y se ponga a trabajar – mencionó con autoridad y enojo apareciendo desde el costado derecho con una pila de carpetas que colocó en el lado libre de papeles que quedaba en el escritorio del hokage, Kakashi pestañó y ella sonrió perversamente alejándose lo suficiente para tener una buena vista y disfrutar – supongo que a mi maestra no se le olvido mencionar el nombre de su asistente, – comentó cruzándose de brazos – pero por si acaso, es Haruno Sakura – sonrió al ver la cara del shinobi y agradeció internamente el haberle pedido a su maestra no mencionar su nombre en la información – espero y poder cumplir con sus expectativas de eficiencia y no ser tan malhumorada, ni tan vieja y horripilante –

-Esto- se rascó la mejilla nerviosamente – para nada, Sakura, para nada-

-Hum-

Después de la presentación de su asistente el hokage decidió hacerle caso y disponerse a laborar, no vaya siendo que la chica le lanzará una torre de papeles, el tiempo pasó y la desazón que le provocaba el ver como la chica seguía molesta, porque lo estaba, estaba molesta, no le dejaba tranquilo.

-Esto, Sakura- mencionó con ligereza y la chica solo levanto la cara en señal de que siguiera – yo, bueno yo, quería disculparme – ella dejo de escribir y subió el semblante – perdona, no sabía que serías tu, creo que tomaré más atención en las conversaciones y no realizaré juicios por adelantado – la chica sonrió y asintió.

-Sabia resolución, hokage sama-

-Oye Sakura- ella asintió indicándole que continuará - Kakashi sama?-

-Claro, es lo más natural, usted ya no solo es mi sensei sino también el líder de mi aldea- dijo mirándole con admiración - así que es normal que le llame así-

Kakashi sonrió y regresó a su escrutinio burócrata, mientras Sakura hizo lo propio en la pila de hojas de su escritorio, el cual se encontraba a unos cuantos metros del mandamás.

-Realmente estoy contento de que mi asistente seas tú-

Sólo fue un susurro lo que escuchó, pero lo suficientemente claro como para entender cada una de las palabras que hicieron dar un brinco de alegría en el extremo izquierdo de su pecho, pero, ¿acaso habían sido reales?, ¿acaso había escuchado bien?, ¿acaso esas palabras habían sido pronunciadas por ese shinobi tan perezoso y exasperante?.

– No sabes cuánto –

Su corazón de nuevo brincó y hubiera deseado con todas sus fuerzas vencer los nervios que la invadían y poder mirar más allá de la tercera línea del séptimo párrafo de la hoja número treinta y tres del tratado, Konoha bienes y servicios de la zona cuatro, deseaba ver más allá de eso, descubrir el ojo negro mirándola detenida y lejanamente, como si estuviera tan lejos y tan cerca, pero para su desgracia el sonrojo y el nervio no eran rivales fáciles de derrotar, así que se rindió y sólo emitió como respuesta un "gracias" y un asentimiento con la cabeza, sin despegar la vista del extremadamente detallado documento.

Si ella hubiese alzado la cabeza y hubiese dirigido sus ojos hacía el origen de la oración, se habría encontrado con el ojo negro, lejano y vago, pero constante y decidido, mirada que seguramente le recordaría a la que el shinobi tenía en el campo de batalla, cuando, en los momentos más determinantes, se toma una decisión, la cual, sea errónea o correcta, se sigue hasta llegar al final.

Esa mirada de determinación en el ojo negro de Hatake se vio extrañamente mezclada con ternura al encontrar el color carmín surgiendo en las certeramente tersas mejillas de la joven.

Ser hokage tenía sus ventajas, definitivamente que las tenía, y cada vez eran más palpables.

Y fue así como la vida laboral y cotidiana de ambos shinobis, maestro y alumna, de nuevo era compartida, pasaron días y más días, en los cuales ambos recordaban los viejos y no tan viejos recuerdos que tenían de sus anteriores tiempos juntos.

Tiempos durante los cuales las horas pasaban volando, agradable y tenuemente, claro que había sus malos días y malos ratos, como las primeras horas de todo los días durante los cuales la kunoichi se pasaba reclamando la siempre puntual impuntualidad de sus ex sensei, escuchar y recitar el clásico y siempre presente discurso de los valores que todo ninja y en especial hokage debe guardar, el cual el peligris ya se sabía de píe a pá, pero que, desafortunadamente, nunca le haría cambiar de hábitos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de los pequeños "detalles" o "roces" que se tenían, como el hecho de ser golpeado por una tabla de anotaciones, o ser víctima de bolígrafos-kunai, o de cuanto objeto que pudiera causar cierto grado de daño, de no poder dar las esquivas o sutiles miradas a las trabajadoras o simplemente leer por más de 15 minutos su icha icha, las horas, días y semanas pasaban tranquilamente, agradablemente, tan efímeramente que cuando Sakura menos pensaba la mano generosa de su líder colocada en su hombro derecho se agitaba con suavidad, despertándola de su pequeño sueño para posteriormente señalarle el reloj en la pared, indicándole que la hora de salida se había pasado desde hacía mucho, o como a Kakashi, que en varias ocasiones se encontró con la jovencita recostada en el pequeño escritorio, dormida placida y tranquilamente, en esos momentos la ternura y el espíritu de protección que solían apoderarse de él durante las primeras misiones con la entonces niña Haruno regresaban y le obligaban a quitarse el chaleco, la bufanda, o el incomodo sombrero para reconfortarla, para dejarla descansar después de las arduas horas de trabajo; y era cuando de nuevo constataba que ser hokage tenía sus ventajas, ya que siempre tendría algo con que abrigar a su asistente.

Pero había algo que le desconcertaba, algo de lo cual fue consiente mucho tiempo después, el hecho de que verla dormir era de las vistas más hermosas conociera, pero el desconcertarte e inevitable hecho ya era imposible de eliminarse, el habito de dejarla dormir durante unos minutos se había vuelto tan indispensable que él mismo se encontraba dejándola dormitar solo para tener la dicha de verla descansar, después de un rato se daba cuenta del tiempo y optaba por despertarla, definitivamente eso le generaría problemas, pero el ver dormir a Sakura era algo hermoso e indispensable, como verla apilar libros, entregarle los documentos, oler su dulce fragancia o simplemente sentir su chakra cerca o lejanamente para solo sentirla y saberla cercana, pero a pesar de que le desconcertaba y de que sabía que le generaría problemas, no podía culparse, porque fue consciente de ello mucho tiempo después, después, cuando ya era algo irremediable.

Para la pelirosa las cosas eran similares, pero no todo era agradable de sobrellevar en la torre hokage, también estaba "esa", la mujer que le podía amargar el día con sólo mirarla.

La situación era esta, siempre que Mizuno entraba era seguro que brindaría al hokage una gran vista de sus no tan escondidos encantos y a Sakura una gran jaqueca y otro tanto de mal humor.

Como aquella ocasión en la que la vio pasarle de largo y caminar hacia Kakashi, sonreírle coquetamente, entregarle unos documentos, darse media vuelta y justo después de 6 pasos fingir, porque eso era fingir estúpidamente, que la pluma se resbalaba, llevarse una mano a la boca en señal de indignación y pena y agacharse a recogerla, obviamente tan cercanamente que la kunoichi estaba completamente segura que de quererlo el shinobi bien podía describir el tipo de tela de la que estaba confeccionada la ropa interior de la recepcionista, claro, en el caso de que el hombre supusiera del fino arte textil.

Esa era una de las tácticas mas recurridas por la castaña, sólo con ligeras variantes, a veces la ocasión ofrecía una agradable y detallada vista de la parte posterior de Calli, y a veces lo que se dejaba ver eran, como definiera Jiraiya, "las dos grandes, mejores y delanteras razones" que Calli Mizuno poseía, y que por mucho que le doliera, la ojiverde no podía competir.

-Vaya, ya es la tercera por hoy- susurró la kunoichi observando la tabla de anotaciones –Kakashi sama ya puede cerrar la boca- negó con la cabeza tratando de disminuir la vena que le palpitaba en la sien derecha.

Hatake carraspeo y sonrió –no sabía que Hinata te estaba asesorando-

-¿Eh?- preguntó la chica al no entender la oración.

-Digo, debe de ser una gran técnica para poder asegurar que tengo la boca abierta por debajo de la máscara- comentó divertido.

-Ja ja ja- Sakura dejo su lectura para mirar irónicamente a su ex profesor – no vuelva a intentar ser gracioso que no le va-

-Hum-

-Además- siguió regresando a su lectura – no necesito del byakugan para saber la cara que debe poner cada vez que Calli entra-

El shinobi sonrió -¿por qué tan segura?-

La kunoichi se acercó al escritorio del hombre y dejo la tabla colocando la mano en la madera –¡por dios!- exclamó molesta – es hombre ¿no?- Kakashi asintió divertido – no necesito mas argumento que ese-.

Él miró hacia el techo y rascándose la nuca dijo – no se que tienes en contra de ella, es buena persona – la pelirosa le miro de soslayo girando los ojos – vamos ella no tiene la culpa de que se le caigan los bolígrafos, ni de usar esa ropa tan…., tan…así-

-Hum- refunfuñó – si claro, que bueno que es un jefe tan considerado- dijo con sarcasmo y anotó algo, el peligris recargó el mentón en la mano izquierda observando a la jovencita, así duró por un tiempo hasta que..

–¿Qué?, deje de verme así, ¿qué le pasa?, es incomodo-

-Es que solo me preguntaba porque aseguras eso-

-Hay, por dios, Kakashi sama – suspiró molesta y se llevo una mano a la frente – no venga con eso de que le cree que es accidental eso de la pluma, por dios, - el shinobi estaba entretenido de ver los gestos molestos de la asistente -sólo lo hace, para que usted le vea los…- en la última parte de la oración se detuvo con sus manos a la altura del pecho.

-¿Qué?- preguntó divertido mirando las manos de la chica.

Sakura se dio cuenta y bajo los brazos con el rubor picándole en las mejillas – hay si ya sabe, no venga con que es tan inocente, no le va-

-Hum-

-Además siempre que entra- la chica se dirigió a la entrada de la oficina y colocándose en la puerta se irguió e imitó a la odiosa recepcionista –"buenos días Kakashi kun"- pronunció en un tono tratando de igualar el chillante estilo vocal de la castaña -"Kakashi kun"- el tono chillante tenía un toque exagerado y seductor que al hombre le parecía gracioso pero mucho más interesante era el ver como la pelirosa se contoneaba exageradamente al caminar con una mano en la cadera, debía darle algo de crédito a la ojiverde en sus imitaciones y agradecerle a la recepcionista el darle la oportunidad de ver a la kunoichi en ese balanceo atractivo con el cual sus caderas se movían de un lado al otro – "tomé, aquí está su paquete"- menciono al acercarse al escritorio inclinándose más de lo establecido.

En esos momentos Hatake maldijo y bendijo, lo primero por el hecho de que ese día la joven no llevaba un escote lo suficientemente "apropiado" para la ocasión, y lo segundo, por llevar su útil máscara ya que de no ser así la jovencita se daría cuenta de que sus mandíbulas no estaban precisamente unidas.

Haruno se incorporó completamente ajena al agradable momento que le había proporcionado al shinobi y creyó que el brillo en el ojo negro se debía a diversión y no a sus verdaderos motivos – ya me tiene harta – exclamó y suspiró calmándose –pero en fin, supongo que hay cosas más importantes que hacer que hablar de "esa"- regresó a su escritorio.

Después de 3 minutos de silencio y trabajo la pelirosa sintió un cosquilleo extraño, su cerebro lo reconoció como esa tradicional sensación que suele tenerse cuando alguien te observa, alzó el semblante y ahí, a unos cuantos metros frente de ella, encontró el punto de partida de la sensación, era el hokage, de nuevo la miraba con el mentón recargado en su mano, suspiró -¿qué?-

Kakashi sonrió y miró hacia el techo – hum…es que estaba pensando en la razón de tu enemistad con Calli-

Sakura suspiró cansada, siempre era lo mismo, Kakashi siempre retomaba y retomaba un tema hasta no tener nada más que decir de ello, y no le molestaba, lo que le molestaba era el hecho de que lo hacía con intervalos largos de tiempo entre argumento y argumento, ¿por qué no decir las cosas de manera fluida y ya? – y…?- preguntó.

-Y…es porque creo – dejó de observar el techo y miró los verdes ojos tan fijamente que causo un temblor en ella –que tu estas celosa-

Al momento la sensación de calambre que la penetrante mirada de Kakashi le causaba fue reemplazada por una serie de pestañeos al escuchar el eco que la última palabra le causaba.

-_"Celosa"-_

Milagrosamente regreso y agradeció a Sai el contemplar como fingir una sonrisa y aprenderlo, aunque no era muy buena en ello, pero esperaba y Kakashi no lo notara, ingenua.

-¿Celosa?- preguntó con su sonrisa extraña y su gesto irónico -¿celosa yo?- cuestionó de nuevo y agradeció el hecho de que el peligris cerrará su penetrante ojo al sonreír asintiendo – ¿de usted?, por dios- movió la mano restando importancia al asunto y regresando inútilmente su atención a su trabajo.

-Vaya, Sakura, yo no le decía por mi – dijo divertido y señalándose, la chica casi se da de topes con el escritorio – haces que me sienta halagado-

-¡Deje de decir tonterías!- gritó algo alterada y el peligris sonrió de nuevo divertido ante la cara roja de pena de la mujer – yo no estoy celosa ni nada, menos de usted, y ya póngase a trabajar- ordenó tratando de restablecer sus nervios.

El peligris asintió divertido y regresó a su labor, Haruno suspiró aliviada.

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos minutos de completa calma que la pelirosa agradecía cuando…

-No tienes de que preocuparte-

La tranquilidad que había tenido se esfumó pero luchaba por no dejar salir el gesto de cuestión que le estaba por nacer en la cara y que definitivamente no saldría, no le daría gusto al vago de Hatake.

-De verdad, no te preocupes- la chica suspiró por lo bajo siguiendo en su increíble mentira de permanecer indiferente a los argumentos del shinobi.

-Yo solo tengo ojos para ti, Sakura –

La calma se esfumó y los nervios se desencadenaron haciendo caer unos cuantos papales que la chica mantenía al margen de su escritorio y que en esos momentos fueron su tabla de salvación puesto que dirigió su atención en su recolección repitiendo en su mente –_no lo veas, no lo veas-_ y tratando, sin éxito, de no recordar la última frase.

Tanta era su concentración que no notó, ni sintió como el hombre se sumó a la recolección de los papeles, y de lo que fue sumamente consiente hasta que se levantará abruptamente y golpeará con su cabeza la mandíbula de su ex sensei.

Kakashi emitió un sonido bajo que ponía de manifiesto el dolor y la kunoichi, después del susto, se llevó una mano a la zona del impacto, emitiendo una injuria ante el dolor, lo cual solo logró hacer reír al ninja copia y que hizo que la pelirosa se sonrojará de nuevo y juntará el entrecejo, molesta, lo que solo hacia aumentar la graciosa escena para el ninja copia.

Haruno refunfuñó de nuevo y prácticamente arrancó de las manos los papeles al hombre sentándose en el escritorio acomodándolos aún con el enojo, el dolor en su cabeza y el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamó molesta al sentir de nuevo la mirada penetrante del shinobi que aún permanecía parado despreocupadamente donde recogiera los papeles.

-Hum…es que estoy esperando mi disculpa- dijo con su clásico tono de despreocupación.

El tic en el ojo derecho regresó a la sien de Sakura – ¿disculpa?, disculpas mis….- suspiró y con tonó irónico dijo – perdone, Kakashi sama – y con tono de mando agregó – y ya deje de estar jugando diciendo tonterías y póngase de nuevo a trabajar-

Hatake bajo una ceja, su semblante serio, adquiriendo el gesto que indicaba que refutaría, pero su argumento no fue escuchado ya que de la puerta se escuchó un toqueteo.

-Kakashi kun, ¿puedes venir?, es urgente- la chillante voz sonó incesantemente en la mente de la kunoichi y tuvo la gracia de desaparecer la atmósfera tan agradable en la que la oficina estaba sumida.

Por increíble que le pareciera, de alguna manera le había agradado ser "rescatada" de la situación, aunque hubiese sido por "esa", pero siguió fingiendo y rodó los ojos en señal de aversión y Hatake sólo suspiró encaminándose hacia la puerta.

Haruno suspiró mentalmente al sentir la puerta abriéndose y la silueta del hombre en el umbral.

-Generalmente no suelo jugar en el trabajo, Sakura- cerró la puerta, Kakashi casi sintió la certeramente dulce y tibia calidez que surgía en las tersas mejillas de la chica, y maldijo y bendijo de nuevo, lo primero por no tener un byakugan en lugar de sharingan, por los 360 grados de visión, para ver el rubor, y lo segundo por corroborar de nuevo que definitivamente ser hokage tenía sus ventajas, ventajas como poseer una asistente, y que esa asistente fuese ella, su exalumna.

Definitivamente el sexto retomaba y retomaba las conversaciones; sólo fue un susurro lo que escuchó, pero lo suficientemente claro como para entender cada una de las palabras que hicieron dar un brinco de alegría en el extremo izquierdo de su pecho, pero, ¿acaso habían sido reales?, ¿acaso había escuchado bien?, ¿acaso esas palabras habían sido pronunciadas por ese shinobi tan perezoso y exasperante?, ¿acaso realmente significaban algo más de lo que aparentemente decían?.

Sakura, por su parte, sintió como la calidez se apoderaba de sus mejillas, a la vez que la última frase dicha por Kakashi se repetía en su mente, suspiró y una suave sonrisa se formó al llevarse una mano en la mejilla y ver por el gran ventanal como las labores de tallado de la sexta cara en el monte hokage ya estaban bastante avanzadas.

-Ya casi esta lista- susurró.

******

Esa clase de situaciones solían repetirse continuamente, sin embargo para la pelirosa aun no quedaban del todo claro las intenciones o motivos por los cuales el peligris lo hacía.

En esas y otras cosas se encontraba pensando en el sanitario de la torre cuando escucho murmullos, alguien entraba, mejor dichos varias personas, al principio no les tomó demasiada importancia, pero al escuchar la chillante y molesta voz de la recepcionista giró los ojos pensando en que la joven realmente nunca hablaba de nada interesante, pero su opinión cambio rápidamente al escuchar el nombre de su jefe, así como varios aullidos de sorpresa de parte de las acompañantes y una afirmación de parte de la castaña.

Y fue así como después de que las chicas se retiraran Sakura salió con tranquilidad y pensando que por primera vez las cosas necesitaban algo más de atención en el caso Calli.

Mizuno había declarado sus intenciones para con Hatake, en pocas y más respetables palabras la mujer prometió conquistar el corazón del ninja copia y juró y perjuró que haría todo, **todo** por lograrlo, poniéndose de meta el evento que estaba a unos días por celebrarse.

La mente de la jovencita recordó los diálogos que escuchará y en especial la proclamación que diera la recepcionista, cosa que de alguna extraña manera le preocupaba, no porque Kakashi fuese un hombre fácil de capturar, por algo era un soltero famoso, sino por el hecho de que al fin y acabo seguía siendo hombre.

La indignación se mezclaba entre esa maraña de sentimientos, no podía creer la desfachatez y el desparpajo que la mujer tenía para hablar de esos temas de esa forma tan…fluida.

Mizuno Calli tenía un nuevo objetivo, una nueva meta, Kakashi Hatake.

Y vaya que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, había que andarse con precaución, después de todo era ella el motivo principal por el cual la larga y firme amistad entre Genma y Koteksu estuvo a punto de desaparecer, definitivamente era de cuidado.

Haruno caminó hasta el balcón de la oficina que compartía con su jefe y se detuvo un instante observando la estatua del sexto hokage, era una buena replica, sonrió recordando todas las peripecias por la que pasó para convencer al hombre en quitarse la máscara y "posar" ante otro hombre, que al instante quedó sonrojado e inspirado, realizando en un instante el bosquejo de lo que sería el rostro número seis que los ciudadanos de Konoha mirarían.

Así mismo era digno de mención el cómo cada vez que las mujeres (y otros) veían hacia el monte emitían un suave y dulce suspiró que se escapaba de sus labios al recordar, sí, recordar el verdadero rostro del ninja copia, y es que a pesar de que la escultura reunía muchos detalles de la cara, aún así, no era del todo exacta.

Los ojos lejanos y vagos a medio abrir eran representados en su totalidad, e incluso el toque perezoso y despreocupado era distinguible, el pelo enmarañado, con la banda ninja en la frente y sin tapar su sharingan y su respectiva cicatriz también eran dignas de admirarse, pero, había algo, algo, "un no sé qué", como solía decir Sakura, que no le convencía del todo en esa nariz recta y masculina, faltaba algo en ese mentón, faltaba algo.

Tenía un gesto que hacía parecer como si estuviera de frente a la luz del sol, y que por ello entrecerraba los ojos ante el exceso de claridad; sin embargo, a pesar de sus deficiencias, el sexto rostro solía acaparar la atención de las aldeanas y kunoichis (y otros) cada mañana, cada tarde, cada noche, cada vez que sentían la necesidad de contemplar a su nuevo líder.

Sakura dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar el "hum" tan característico de su ex sensei.

-Casi me mata de un susto, está loco- dijo girando levemente viendo como el shinobi estaba a su costado, hojeando el libro.

-Eres ninja se supone que debes estar alerta siempre-

-Hum- Sakura entrecerró los ojos y junto ambas cejas, suspiró convencida de que no tenía caso discutir con el hombre y regreso su mirada al frente.

-No me convence-

La ojiverde pestañó y subió una ceja al ignorar por completo a lo que se refería Hatake.

-Es que ¿realmente me veo así?- preguntó levantando ligeramente su vista por sobre las hojas del libro.

La chica sonrió para sus adentros –¿y qué tiene de malo?- preguntó divertida.

-Hum….bueno- Kakashi no dejo de mirar las letras del libro –es que luzco un poco…hum…extraño-

La pelirosa rió – no sabía que se preocupaba por la estética-

-Hum…, entonces si luzco así- dedujo, con su mirada lejana examinando esta vez directamente su rostro en la piedra que era iluminado por los cobrizos rayos del atardecer.

-Creo que no tiene de que preocuparse por esa clase de cosas-

-Hum…, ¿y eso es en el sentido bueno o malo?- cuestionó.

-Depende-

-¿De qué?-

Haruno se alzó de hombros en señal de que daba por finalizado el tema, divertida ante el suspiro cansado del sexto quien regresaba a su lectura.

Dado la actual conversación con su exsensei su mente de nuevo le trajo la otra parte de la conversación que había escuchado en el baño.

-Kakashi sama – dijo, el peligris asintió – usted – el nervio se notaba en el tono tenue de su voz, cosa que extraño un poco al hombre - usted ¿cree que soy bonita?-

-"_Pero que me dices de Sakura san, siempre está con él"-_ preguntó una tercera voz.

_-"Esa, por dios, esa no será problema, además creo que le falta __**mucho**__ como para competir conmigo"- _ agregó con satirismo, soltando esa clásica sonrisa socarrona ante sus propias palabras.

Sakura de verdad trato de ignorar el resto de los comentarios que la mujer hacía respecto a ella, lo cual no era muy difícil ya que las siguientes palabras solo eran un murmullo lejano.

Generalmente ella no era de las mujeres que le importasen mucho su aspecto, ok, verdad que a los inicios de su carrera ninja era una niña vanidosa, que ciertamente se preocupaba mas del aspecto que tenía su cabello que del afilar sus kunais, pero esa situación cambio después de las múltiples experiencias que su camino ninja le daría.

Maduró y se dio cuenta que había cosas mucho más importantes de que preocuparse que su exterior, que una buena kunoichi era más que una atractiva mujer en malla y armada hasta los dientes.

Sin embargo, como sus amigas solían decirle, en especial Ino, al parecer era una mujer extremista, ya que su despreocupación por el aspecto físico le llevaba a sólo acicalarse lo esencial, nada de maquillaje innecesario, nada de ropa a la moda, nada de salidas a los centros de belleza y cosas por el estilo, solo pulcritud y naturalidad solían ser las mejores cartas que acentuaban su aspecto.

Hasta hace relativamente poco realmente los comentarios no le importaban, hasta hace poco realmente no le interesaba el lucir atractiva ante los ojos de otros, pero, inexplicablemente, ese "hace poco" se retornaba justo hasta los tiempos en que comenzará a echar de menos a su ex sensei.

Sakura era una mujer, y como toda mujer solía tener sus rachas de alegría, entusiasmo e iniciativa, pero también de depresión, vulnerabilidad e inseguridad, y, para su mala suerte, en esos momentos se encontraba en lo segundo.

Y fue así como su mente se dejó influenciar ante los comentarios y risillas de las que escuchará en el sanitario, dándoles la razón en ciertas cosas.

¡Porque era verdad!, le gustase o no, tenían razón, ciertamente siempre había sabido que no poseía un atractivo singular que le diera ese "toque" especial.

Hinata era tímida pero poseía una delantera y un cuerpo muy atractivo, además de su peculiar mirada, Ino era rubia, ojos azules, cuerpo atractivo, personalidad extrovertida, Ten Ten menos "extrovertida" quizás pero era sensata y una buena conversadora, su silueta no tan voluptuosa pero sus piernas bien ejercitadas y torneadas, y ella…ella…

¿Qué le distinguía a ella?.

Veamos, su silueta era delgada pero no muy curvilínea que digamos, sus piernas estaban bien, pero nada extraordinario, y de sus pechos ni mencionarlos siquiera que todos por algo aún le decían "Tsunade 2" en tono sarcástico, lo único que le podía sumar un punto era su exótica y peculiar cabellera, que bien podía ser un punto en contra, dependiendo del rango de gustos, y su mirada verde, pero de ahí, realmente no encontraba nada digno de mención, además de que estas "singularidades" se veían aminoradas por su conocido fuerte carácter y por esa costumbre que tenía de andar repartiendo golpes por doquier, gracias a dios ya se sabía controlar un poco más, si claro, un poco…

El ninja copia subió una ceja y levantó su mirada de la página, su asistente estaba apenada.

Sakura no era de las mujeres que anduvieran pidiendo esa clase de opiniones respecto a si misma, no podía decírsele algún tipo de halago sin esperar una reacción en particular, solía recibirlos con timidez y un sonrojo considerable, o bien, como solía ocurrirle a él, con un sonrojo y un buen golpe en la cabeza, halagarla era algo peligroso para él, así como un misterio el saber el porqué el "Sakura cada vez estas mejor", o el " tu trasero ya está más grande", así como "tus pechos ya no son tan pequeños, hasta se pueden ver claramente desde aquí", o como olvidar el golpe que le provoco con "con esa falda tus caderas se ven más amplias" y también recordaba el "vaya esos ejercicios sí que están torneado tus piernas, apuesto que son tan suaves que…", que por cierto no había podido terminar, así como muchos más, pero todos, extrañamente, no habían sido bien recibidos, así que en la comodidad de la decimo cuarta camilla del hospital de Konoha, donde se le internaba cada vez más seguido por ese motivo, dedujo que la chica no era de esa clase de mujeres que le suelen gustar los piropos.

Por eso le parecía extraña la pregunta, además de ser completamente incomprensible e inaceptable que la chica dudará de ello, para él era una chica (?), joven (?), mujer (?), soltera (¿), kunoichi (¿) muy atractiva, demasiado, peligrosa y perturbablemente atractiva a decir verdad.

¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer para formular tal pregunta?, ¿acaso no era una de las mejores mentes de la aldea?.

Entonces recordó que otra característica de Haruno, y de todas las mujeres solo que él no trataba con muchas ciertamente, era ser voluble y frágil, deducciones que le habían costado algunos golpes, tanto a él como a Naruto (sobre todo del jinchuiriki), gracias a los cuales pudo darse cuenta que las mujeres eran demasiado complicadas, en un instante estaba alegre, en otro histérica y cuando menos pensaba casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Sus investigaciones le habían arrojado los resultados de que su alumna no estaba enferma ni que sufría de alguna enfermedad nerviosa-mental sino, que paradójicamente, todas las mujeres solían comportarse más o menos similar, sobretodo en "esos días"…

Hablando de ello, recordó aquella ocasión en la cual recién descubriera esa pequeña parte del gran misterio que la mujer era, había cometido el error de que en un arranque de ira de la joven en contra de sus compañeros tocará el tema de la menstruación y de que había que ser considerados con ella y bla bla bla, tratando de ayudarla e ilustrar a sus ex alumnos y compañeros de equipo en esa importante fase femenina, pero extrañamente el decir que "estaba en sus días" y el sacar de su mochila toda clase de "herramientas" útiles para esos momentos, dado que su investigación así lo requería y dado que pensó estar preparado y echar ayuda a la pelirosa con lo que era indispensable (tampones, toallas sanitarias, pastillas para dolor, tés, etc., etc.) así como entregárselos tampoco ayudo en nada, y al parecer la pelirosa era una ingrata puesto que su "atención" no fue bien vista ni recibida ya que no se tocó el corazón y terminó en el decimo cuarta camilla del hospital de Konoha con la deducción de que la frase "…y debido a todos los cambios hormonales la mujer es sumamente sensible y voluble durante el periodo menstrual…" estaba incompleta, ya que a su parecer en realidad debía ser "…y debido a todos los cambios hormonales la mujer es sumamente sensible y voluble antes, durante y después del periodo menstrual…" además de que unas cuantas indicaciones de precaución no vendrían mal…

-_Odio los libros incompletos, malditos escritores, malditos editores-_

Pero volviendo a lo realmente relevante del momento regresó a su incomprensión ante la duda que la ojiverde tenía y tomando en cuenta lo extremadamente selectiva que la chica era en las cuestiones de halagos pronunció la frase más sincera que se le pudo ocurrir.

-Sakura, eres tan bonita que hasta duelen los ojos de verte-

Haruno no supo qué hacer, la frase era…diferente, inesperada, rara, original y hasta graciosa, no supo si reír o luchar por no sonrojarse, definitivamente Hatake Kakashi era diferente, inesperado, raro y original en cuestión de halagos, tanto que generalmente lo llevaban a terminar en el hospital, pero por esta vez tuvo la capacidad, y la suerte, de levantarle el ánimo.

-Gracias- emitió en un murmullo opaco ante el tímido y casi imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-No agradezcas, es la verdad- dijo regresando su vista al libro – apuesto que podría verte todo el día, sobre todo con ese conjunto negro de encaje que traías el otro día, definitivamente te va muy bien el negro-

….O quizás no tenía tanta suerte…

******

Mizuno Calli se encontraba retocando su maquillaje sentada en el recibidor a un costado de las oficinas de los más importantes personajes que se encargaban de dirigir el destino de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, los cuales, en su gran mayoría poseían un "algo" que les hacía merecer el apelativo de loco.

-Perfecto- dejó escapar al mirar su reflejo en el pequeño y oval espejo que siempre portaba en el agujero negro que comúnmente recibía el nombre de bolso, lo guardó, sonrió, y se incorporo acomodando su ropa, tallándose y subiéndose la de por si corta falda negra y en un fugaz movimiento acomodo los senos en la blusa blanca desabotonando el tercer botón, sonrió y antes de caminar miró a los dos chunnin sonriéndoles cerrando uno de sus ojos violetas, ambos jovencitos le sonrieron en una perfecta copia de la mirada perdida y extasiada que el ermitaño sapo solía darle, aportándole así un centímetro más a su ego, asimismo fue gracioso escuchar los quejidos de ambos jovencitos emitieron al ser pellizcados por la jovencita de coletas.

-_¿_C_uál era el nombre del líder?, a si Konohamaru, el nieto del tercero-_ pensó justo antes de entrar a la oficina donde su nuevo blanco se encontraba, tocó y después de un "adelante" entró, claro que con el siempre recurrido contoneo de caderas marca Mizuno.

Examinó la estancia, no, no estaba esa mancha rosada tan incómoda para sus planes.

Haciendo gala de la amplia lista de movimientos seductores se acercó al sexto, pero ante sus sorprendidos ojos el hombre no daba muestras de verse inmerso en el continuo vaivén de sus caderas.

-_Tranquila, tranquila, eso no es para preocuparse, no, aún no- _ debía tranquilizarse – _recuerda que es un hombre muy ocupado, quizás está leyendo o algo, si, por eso no te noto, ¡no notarme!, claro que no, él debe de estar fingiendo-_

Con esos pensamientos se acercó más, alegando que debía informarle sobre la prioridad de unos documentos.

-_Al demonio con los mocosos, que esperen su turno- _

Kakashi le señalo el librero donde Sakura acomodaba en perfecto orden los tomos y le mencionó el nombre del que contenía el papel en cuestión, ella sonrió lascivamente, era una oportunidad de oro, contoneándose se acercó al estante y con movimientos felinos tomó el libro, no sin antes elevar ligeramente una pierna más que la otra dándole así una agradable vista de sus piernas.

Calli cerró los ojos de satisfacción, seguramente el hombre estaba atrapado en la visión de sus ligueros y medias blancos, pero su sonrisa de medio lado se esfumó al mirar por sobre el hombro como el shinobi no estaba ni siquiera mirándole, con gran incredulidad ante este inexplicable hecho giró sus violetas ojos hacía el lugar donde él miraba, y ahí la vio, esa súper molesta e incómoda mancha rosada y chiclosa entraba del pequeño pasillo que conectaba con la sala de juntas y por raro que parezca acaparaba la atención del peligris.

Un poco más molesta, pero aún resuelta, se dirigió con igual seducción ante el ninja copia, pudo apreciar como él y la infame pelirosa comentaban algo de lo que no entendía nada pero que realmente no le importaba, después la ojos de pasto lo dejaba, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de indiferencia, sentándose en el humilde escritorio de asistente que no le llevaba ni a los talones al suyo, ella, por su parte, le contestó con igual simpatía la mirada, después sacó a flote esa sonrisa de medio lado que volvía loco al género masculino y se colocó detrás del hokage.

-Kakashi kun ¿es éste?- preguntó.

El tono ingenuo no convencía a Sakura y solo logró hacer que rodará los ojos y suspirará de indignación al ver de soslayo como la zorra se colocaba detrás de su exsensei, se agachaba cerca del hombro, seguramente que a punto de rozar con sus voluptuoso pecho la espalda del shinobi, dejaba caer el libro y con igual tono ingenuo leía a la vez que señalaba con el índice el título del libro.

_-De nuevo la táctica del libro-_, pensó la chica tratando de concentrarse en el reporte que Shikamaru había redactado, o intentando redactar, de los exámenes.

Esta vez se inclino un poco más, y durante unos momentos estuvo auxiliándole en la cuestión de recomendar algunas lecturas y entregar algunas nuevas, ya que de alguna manera debía captar los intereses del hombre, pero justo cuando le miró de soslayo esperando ver el ojo del hombre atrapado en la voluptuosidad de sus senos solo encontró con que la vista no estaba posada en sus "amigas" sino en la mancha rosada que seguía leyendo un reporte en ese horrible escritorio.

Un resoplido molesto salió de las fosas nasales de la castaña, que pareció no ser escuchado por el ninja copia, pronunció algo así como que debía irse, a lo cual Kakashi no pareció darle importancia, por lo que la mujer se enfadó más, se encaminó con recelo a la salida no sin antes darle una larga mirada de enojo a la ojiverde quien no entendió el motivo y se alzo de hombros dando por sentado que no valía la pena preocuparse ante las reacciones de esa mujer, al llegar a la puerta decidió darle una última oportunidad de reivindicarse y giró para comprobar si le miraba, pero de nuevo nada.

-Por cierto a fuera espera el equipo Konohamaru- dijo captando por fin la atención del hokage, pero sin notarlo, ya que cerró la puerta con fuerza debido a su indignación.

Kakashi alzo una ceja debido al extraño comportamiento de la tradicionalmente amable mujer y al no encontrar razón alguna miró a su asistente quien solo se alzo de hombros.

-Quizás está molesta por el interés que tiene en su ropa interior- comentó, aunque estaba segura de que esa no era la causa, ya que a la mujer no le molestaría que él se interesará en su ropa interior, solo hizo el comentario debido a los celos, perdón, a un impulso extraño que no supo ni quiso explicar.

Kakashi siguió con su semblante indiferente.

-Celosa-

-¿Qué?- preguntó incomoda ante la declaración y no pudo evitar ruborizarse al ver como Hatake la miraba con lo que seguramente era una sonrisa de medio lado – no estoy celosa-.

-No, claro que no- dijo inclinando su cabeza y regresando a la lectura de su icha icha.

Sakura suspiró en dos ocasiones, el primero dado los argumentos del ninja, definitivamente se volvería loca, prefería seguir lidiando con la jauría de mujeres que conversar, si es que se le llama así a unos cuantos diálogos que se intercambiaban cada 20 o 30 minutos, con el hokage, y el segundo suspiro se debió al notar como la atención del peligris era captada por su omnipresente libro de perversiones color verde, solo que esta vez decidió ignorarlo dado las circunstancias tan incomodas en las que se encontraba, mejor era llevar la fiesta en paz y disfrutar de la siguiente media hora de silencio.

-Pero no te preocupes….-

Definitivamente se volvería loca, y definitivamente odiaba esa costumbre de retomar la conversación muchos minutos después.

-…mi sharingan me dice que su rojo sangre no tiene competencia con tus ositos cariñositos tan seductores…-

-Hokage sam….-

Ningún miembro del equipo Konohamaru pudo terminar con el tradicional saludo al mirar como el líder, el shinobi mas respetable, o que supuestamente se debía respetar, se encontraba con los ojos dando vueltas en graciosos remolinos, tirado en el suelo cual primerizo en una misión de mediana dificultad con una hinchazón considerable en el lado derecho del rostro y con un inexplicable acomodo de su brazo izquierdo, "camilla 14", fue todo lo que alcanzaron a escuchar en la molesta voz de Sakura al salir de la oficina con el semblante tan molesto y sonrojado que daba a entender que lo mejor era no preguntar mas.

******

Categóricamente no encontraba el motivo, la razón, algo que le hiciera entender el porqué no había podido conquistarse a ese hombre.

Mizuno no comprendía, no entendía, no creía como era posible que su meta no se cumpliera con tanta facilidad como esperaba, era completamente irracional como todos sus planes y todas sus tácticas habían fallado, definitivamente era algo inconcebible.

Kakashi Hatake no siempre le pareció de lo más interesante, a decir verdad, anteriormente no le interesaba tanto, es decir, era el clásico shinobi en cuanto a cuerpo se refiere, y era de cierta forma atractivo, pero con esa máscara de seguro era un inadaptado o algo y seguramente guardaba una cicatriz terrible como las de Morino, como mínimo, nunca hablaba, siempre llegaba tarde y sinceramente no entendía el porqué le habían hecho hokage ya que desde su punto de vista no tenía nada en especial, por eso sus coqueteos con él no habían pasado de los que tradicionalmente daba a todo hombre, pero la situación cambio por completo al mirarle ese día de la proclamación de su nuevo rango.

¡Quién iba a decir que tal adonis se escondiera tras esa descolorida máscara!.

Todas las mujeres de Konoha estaban admiradas ante tal perfección, ella incluida, y fue cuando se le ocurrió que era su pareja perfecta, es decir, era el único hombre digno de ella, de ser su pareja, de tener ese honor.

Y así fue como se le ocurrió conquistarle, así ganaría un buen rostro y la satisfacción de consolidarse como la mujer más envidiada por todas, y la más deseada por todos, definitivamente Hatake debía ser suyo, además ¿qué tan difícil debía ser conquistárselo?.

Después de todo era un consumado lector de icha icha, que aunque no había leído era del acervo popular la clase de lectura de la que se trataba, realmente no entendía el porqué de los rumores de la dificultad de ligarse a ese hombre si era un pervertido público, seguramente esas mujeres solo eran novatas, inexpertas en el arte de la seducción y conquista, y ella era Mizuno Calli, una erudita en esos temas.

Sin embargo las cosas no habían resultado tan fáciles, lo cual solo hacía que ella se encaprichara mas y mas en el asunto, generalmente el ser ignorada no era algo con lo que lidiará, ni mucho menos le gustará sentir, ni soportar, por lo que no era algo que dejará impune, pero Hatake era algo especial, no dejaría que se le fuera de las manos el mejor partido, el hokage de la aldea, así que por el momento se tragaría su orgullo y elaboraría otras estrategias para cumplir su objetivo, no importaban las humillaciones por las que ese hombre le había hecho pasar, además de que había proclamado a los cuatro vientos su interés, y definitivamente no haría el ridículo.

Se mordió el labio inferior al recordar como el sexto le ignoraba y donde al parecer siempre era por un motivo, Sakura Haruno.

No, definitivamente no podía creerlo, pero por muy ilógico e imposible que fuese de pensar al parecer era verdad, durante sus primeras conclusiones se reía de esos pensamientos, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo todo apuntaba a que no era tan inverosímiles como pensaba, por ello no comprendía, como era que ese hombre la ignorase por una muchachita tan insipiente como esa pelirosada, no, definitivamente debía ser un error.

Y así fue como lo dejó, como un error de cálculo ya que no podían ser ciertas esas razones, y decidió que lo mejor era pensar en el atuendo y el maquillaje que llevaría a los festejos con los que seguramente daría por finalizada exitosamente su misión.

******

Quien andaba por las mismas situaciones, en referente a no encontrar motivo alguno, ni entender, era Sasuke, definitivamente no comprendía el porqué Sakura le formulase esa extraña pregunta

–"_O..oye Sasuke, quiero preguntarte algo, pero es algo serio…"_ – le dijo con tono misterioso que hizo que el juntará ambas cejas en señal de seriedad y retrasará un poco el llevarse la comida a la boca, nunca se esperaría lo que venía después –_ "…¿es verdad que con el sharingan se puede ver la ropa interior de las personas?"_-

Definitivamente Sakura acababa por fin de volverse loca por completo…

-_Maldito sensei pervertido, mira que hacerme pasar tales vergüenzas-_

Sakura estaba tirada en su cama, no estaba resuelta a verles la cara a los chicos después de la terrible escena por la que pasó.

Nunca olvidaría la cara de consternación de Sai, Naruto y Sasuke al formular la pregunta, ni como el Uchiha tiró la comida que sostenía en sus palillos, ni como negaba con su cabeza con una ceja levantada, mirándola como si de un extraterrestre se tratase; ni como Naruto comenzó a carcajearse en su cara, y Sai formuló esa sonrisita que la pone tan de malas.

-"_Sakura, no necesitamos del sharingan para saber que usas ropa interior de ositos cariñositos"- _

Le dijo el rubio casi incomprensiblemente a causa de la risa que no podía controlar, les tuvo que medio explicar el motivo de la cuestión, omitiendo muchos e importantes detalles, pero eso no evitó obtener más burlas y recordar que al fin y al cabo Naruto tenía razón, vivir con ellos en una misma casa tenía sus desventajas, desventajas como el que conozcan tu ropa interior.

Y también recordó que ni Naruto ni Sai eran, de distinta forma, muy discretos en muchas cosas, seguramente le habían comentado a Kakashi de su afición a los dibujos de la serie animada y el muy maldito le sacaba provecho para reírse de ella.

El muy perverso era un suertudo ya que es día realmente le había atinado, si traía su conjuntos de ositos.

-¡_Maldito Kakashi!!!-_

******

Por fin había llegado el día, el evento prometía ser un excelente recaudador de fondos para las diferentes instituciones.

Eran los festejos que se llevaban año con año donde el principal motivo era la recaudación de dinero para ayudar a las familias que quedaban desamparadas por diferentes causas.

-Dicen que este año será espectacular, será el mejor, me muero por que ya sean las 3-

-Ino, cada año dices lo mismo- Ten Ten sonrió ante lo sumamente entusiasta que era la rubia.

-Sí, y cada año no me equivocó- la ojiazul sonrió y tomo entre sus manos la prenda azul que usaría en el evento principal.

-Pues en eso tienes razón- dijo la pelirosa hojeando su revista, acostada en el espacio libre de prendas de la cama de su antiguo rival de amores.

-Es muy lindo Ino, ¿qué opinas de este?- preguntó la experta en armas mostrando un vestido rojo.

-Perfecto- opinó con sinceridad.

Hinata casi se desmaya al ver el vestido que la castaña usaría –¿se..segura que no es muy escotado?-

-Hum…no te gusta?- preguntó la ojos cafés

-Eh…no, es bonito, sólo que creo que es un poco revelador-

-Hay Hinata – suspiro Yamanaka – no vez que eso es lo que quiere para que Neiji de una vez por todas de su brazo a torcer-

-¡Ino!- gritó una muy sonrojada Ten Ten, el resto de las chicas solo sonrió.

-Ya, ya- mencionó agitando la mano, restándole importancia al asunto – no es para tanto, mira Hinata, sigue sus consejos y usa este – la ojiazul sacó un vestido blanco que llevaba un escote pronunciado tanto delante como detrás.

-Vamos Ino si Hinata se pone eso Naruto no será el único en desmayarse – dijo la pelirosa divertida y causando que el rubor de la ojiperla aumentará – sino también el señor Hiashi-

-Gracias, pero usaré este- menciono con pena la pelinegra una vez que las risas de sus amigas se aplacaron.

-¡Es hermoso!- exclamaron al unísono las jovencitas al ver el elegante y bello vestido que la chica mostraba, largo y en tonos claros que resaltaban la belleza natural de la Hyuuga.

-Gracias, mi hermana me ayudó a elegirlo-

-¿Y tú que usarás frentona?- preguntó la rubia – siempre haces que me preocupe, no me digas que no tienes nada aún- dijo entrecerrando los ojos al no escuchar la respuesta de la ojiverde.

Sakura suspiró y se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama – descuida, no tienes de que preocuparte – las chicas se relajaron pero Ino era Ino, y la mejor amiga de Sakura, así que sabía que no era algo para relajarse – porque no voy a ir-.

Hinata y Ten Ten se miraron entre si y la rubia suspiro molesta.

-¿Como que no vas a ir?- preguntó la ojiazul

-Es simple, no me presentaré-

-Pero Sakura es el evento que organizó Tsunade sama- agregó Hinata.

-Hum…- dijo la pelirosa –ni siquiera sabemos de que se trata-

-Exacto, genio, es una sorpresa, nadie sabe, - dijo con sarcasmo- ¿te das cuenta Sakura? ¡ni siquiera sabes de qué se trata y ya estas decidiendo que no vas a ir!- exclamó molesta la rubia. Obtuvo como respuesta solo un alzamiento de hombros de parte de la ojiverde que solo logró molestarla más.

-Sakura, deberías considerarlo, recuerda las ordenes que nos mandó Tsunade sama para el evento-

-Si, Hinata, las recuerdo perfecto "…y toda kunoichi y mujer soltera de Konoha debe presentarse al evento…" –dijo en tono solemne, como si aún leyera el documento donde venía proclamado.

Las tres mujeres se alzaron de hombros – ya déjenla así, ésta testaruda no irá- la voz de Ino sonaba aún molesta pero resignada – es una amargada-.

El tiempo pasó y las horas se escurrieron no con tanta rapidez como la pelirosa hubiera deseado, desde hacía rato que había llegado a su casa y como no tenía una mejor cosa que hacer se dispuso a descansar.

Tendida en el colchón de su cama escuchó como las voces y ruidos de los chicos se perdían al salir del hogar, agradeció tremendamente a su excelente control de chakra que le permitió pasar desapercibida, porque estaba segura que de no ser por ello en esos momentos el rubio y los otros dos estarían intentando sacarla aunque fuese a rastras de la cama.

Realmente no tenía un motivo en particular para no asistir a los festejos.

-_Si claro, que te crea otro-_

-_Cállate inner-_

_-__Es la verdad, admítelo, lo extrañas, hasta hace poco morías por ir, y desde que se fue decidiste que no era muy entretenida la idea-_

_-Déjame en paz-_

_-__Pues si tu no lo admites yo sí, lo extraño, mucho-_

Sakura suspiró decidiendo que lo mejor era no discutir con su yo interno porque solía ser muy testaruda y molesta.

Justo días antes de los festejos el ninja copia tuvo que salir a una reunión urgente hacía Suna, desafortunadamente ella no pudo acompañarle puesto que era necesario su presencia para los preparativos ya que Tsunade también estaba retrasada en su llegada y por lo que ella terminó como responsable de la larga, cansada y agotadora responsabilidad de organizar.

Si, ese era el motivo por el que no se sentía entusiasmada, el cansancio que todo conllevaba y no la ausencia de su ex maestro, si, eso debía ser, además no importaba mucho si asistía o no, dado que la quinta había llegado a los festejos un día antes por lo que Konoha ya tenían en quién dirigir las miradas.

Estaba dormida cómodamente cuando escuchó como llamaban a la puerta, con pereza y coraje salió de la calidez y conforte que las sábanas le daban, refunfuñando por el continuo toque en la puerta de su casa se levantó, acomodo ligeramente sus desordenados y rosas cabellos, alisó un poco su ropa y abrió la puerta encontrándose a dos anbus que casi le dan un susto, sintiendo lo que continuamente suele conocerse como deja bu.

-Paquete para usted, Sakura san- dijo el de la máscara de pájaro.

-Es de suma confidencialidad- agrego el de la de perro.

Sakura asintió y tras tomar el paquete que decía "confidencial, Sakura Haruno" cerró la puerta y con una gran incógnita lo abrió.

Lo primero que encontró fue una nota que decía "Con esto espero y no tengas pretextos para no asistir, es perfecto para ti, te estaré esperando en el festival,", el corazón de la chica se presionó con emoción, ¿acaso podía tratarse de él?, imposible, pero más debajo de la nota venía el sello que era distintivo del kage de Konoha, con un profundo suspiro estrecho la nota en su pecho y con prontitud sacó el resto del paquete, era un precioso vestido negro acompañado con unos aretes, collar y bolsa que combinaban a la perfección.

-_Kya!!! , pero que estas esperando taradota-_ la voz de su inner la trajo de vuelta pero no comprendió el por qué del insultó –_ve el reloj, ¡apenas llegaremos a tiempo!-_

-¡Es verdad!- la pelirosa saltó con fuerza del sillón y con la agilidad que le caracterizaba comenzó a prepararse para el gran evento.

Y así fue como Sakura llegó justo antes de que iniciara el evento, tan justo a tiempo que no puso ni atención a lo que una chunnin, una edecán, le preguntará y ella contestará con un si inmediato para que de una buena vez le dejará pasar.

La sorpresa en el rostro de sus compañeras fue notoria, así como el gusto de verle llegar.

-Vaya, que bueno que te decidiste frentezota-

-Si Sakura, de verás que ya me habías preocupado- comentó Naruto acomodando la silla en la que la joven se sentaba.

-Felicidades feíta hoy no te vez tan mal-

-Gracias Sai- dijo con algo de enojo y alegría mezclada.

-Es cierto, precioso vestido- comentó Ten Ten.

-Pensé que no tenías nada que ponerte, y mira, que mala al no mostrárnoslo- comentó la rubia que estaba a un costado del terriblemente aburrido Shikamaru.  
-Bueno es que…digamos que fue algo inesperado-

Ninguno de los shinobis entendió muy bien el comentario pero prefirieron no seguir con los cuestionamientos sino disfrutar de la bella música y la deliciosa comida.

Haruno no pasó ni un solo momento quieta desde que llegará, continuamente realizaba breves inspecciones por todo el lugar esperando ver al sexto.

-¡Vieja!- la chillona voz de Naruto hizo que la rubia adquiriera su ya tradicional gesto molesto, girando su cuerpo se disculpó con los que charlaba y se encaminó donde sus ninjas preferidos – que gusto verte, mírate, cada día te vez más vieja-

La proclama de Uzumaki no fue tan escuchada como el sonido sordo que se escuchará con el golpe que le dará la quinta, afortunadamente Naruto estaba rodeado de ninjas médicos que le ayudaran, pero ¿por qué tardaban tanto?, como siempre quien le auxiliará fue Sakura.

-No deberías hacerlo- recomendó la godaime, - vaya, me alegro que te hayas decidido- Haruno entrecerró el seño mientras ayudaba al portador del zorro a incorporarse –Ino me comentó que no vendrías…-

La pelirosa abrió sus ojos sorprendida y con discreción le mandó una mirada de esas que matan a Yamanaka quien solo sonrió nerviosa –_Ino puerca siempre tan chismosa-_

-Debes agradecerle ya que fue por ella que te mande ese vestido, por cierto te queda genial – el rostro molesto de Haruno se relajó casi por completo y cambio a uno de extrañeza.

_- Entonces no fue él_…- el semblante cambió a uno de decepción –gracias, Tsunade sama- estaba tan ensimismada que no escuchaba los comentarios que sus compañeros y la hokage le hicieran –_entonces él no vendrá…-_ el tiempo parecía pasar lento y aburrido para la kunoichi -_no vendrá…-_ por lo que no notaba las voces que se mezclaban con la música, ni el cómo las risas eran cada vez más constantes, ni como esa conocida y chillante vocecita molesta le saludase seguida por numerosas voces masculinas, ni como Ino dará a conocer su repulsión por la recepcionista, ni siquiera escucho bien como la rubia le preguntará algo así como si estaba de acuerdo en su poca simpatía hacia la mujer y como ella respondió un sí que se perdió rápidamente en los murmullos del salón, realmente no le importaba nada de lo que en la fiesta pasaré – _no vendrá…-_ la frase que se repetía tantas veces en sus mentecilla lograba opacar las recientes exclamaciones de alegría de sus amigos, en especial Uzumaki, quienes después de unos instantes siguieron con sus tradicionales cuchicheos, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que le llamaban, que tocaban su hombro con firmeza queriéndola traer de nuevo al mundo de los vivos – _maldito Naruto…-_ realmente era bastante molesto, ¿qué demonios le pasaba? -¡¿qué quieres?! – preguntó molesta girando su cabeza hacia el rubio -déjame en pa…- no terminó su frase, ya que en lugar de ver unos ojos azules se encontró con uno negro y uno rojo que se cerraron sonriéndole –Ka..kashi sama- estaba por incorporarse pero el dulce apretón en su hombro derecho le indicó que no lo hiciera que estaba bien así –lo siento no quise gritarle es que..- nerviosa, nerviosa era como podía describirse a Sakura quien en esos momentos no era muy discreta respecto a la influencia que el hombre de cabellos grises tenía sobre ella –este Naruto- finalizó tomando la cabeza del rubio quien estaba más sorprendido y asustado que nadie y que estaba a punto de morir por el fuerte agarre de los brazos de la kunoichi.

-¡Hey!, ¡esta vez no hice nada!...- no pudo continuar dado que la pelirosa tapó su boca, casi asfixiándole.

-No le haga caso, ya sabe cómo es- dijo nerviosa soltando al rubio y prácticamente aventándoselo a la ojiperla quien comenzó a ventilarlo con su mano.

_-Sí, definitivamente Sakura ya está completamente loca- _pensó el Uchiha extendiéndole a la Hyuuga la carta del menú para ventilar mejor a su amigo.

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes?- preguntó el de semblante aburrido.

-Nada…- dijo con tono entretenido la ojiazul – _que interesante, Sakurita, Sakurita, que guardadito lo tenías-_

_-Todas las mujeres están dementes…-_ suspiró con un dejo aburrido Shikamaru.

-Pensé que no vendría- dijo con sinceridad y un poco más relajada.

-Hum…-

-¿Desde cuándo llegó?-

-Desde ayer-

-¿Desde ayer?- el shinobi asintió -y ¿por qué no se presento a trabajar ni aviso de su llegada?- comentó molesta.

-Hum…quería descansar- comentó sinceramente llevándose una mano a la nuca, provocando gotas en los presentes y un "y este es nuestro responsable líder" en las voces de todos.

-Kakashi sensei es un flojo de lo peor, nunca cambiará- exclamo Naruto riendo, contagiando con su alegría a los otros, unos rieron, otros sonrieron, pero todos asintieron.

-Ande, tome asiento- pidió la pelirosa al ver como el sexto seguía de pié, a su costado.

-Déjalo así- comentó el shinobi, Sakura alzó la ceja – no puedo quedarme mucho aquí – señaló hacía el frente, en una especie de escenario donde se encontraba la quinta y un maestro de ceremonias con un micrófono en la mano, ambos sumamente molestos y desesperados, impacientes –me están esperando para que inicié la función…-

-Vamos sensei- dijo Naruto – pueden esperar un poco mas-

-Hum…no creo…- dijo con su tono despreocupado – ya esperaron por 2 horas y media-

- Y este es nuestro responsable líder- dijeron al unisonó, sonriendo y riendo a la vez que Hatake se rascaba la mejilla.

-Ahora entiendo porque la vieja se veía tan molesta-

Kakashi sonrió y los chicos miraron hacia la líder quien parecía querer convencer por enésima vez al hombre de que improvisará de nuevo cuando miró hacia ellos, sus ojos se ampliaron y los señaló, el maestro de ceremonias suspiró y se llevó el micrófono a los labios.

-Bueno chicos, al parecer ya me encontraron, solo vine a saludarles, todos se ven muy bien, muy conveniente – dijo causando cierto nerviosismo en los shinobis.

-Oh!!- la voz del maestro de ceremonias captó la atención de la mayoría de la gente en el lugar – al parecer nuestro hokage acaba de llegar, démosle un agradable apla…- no pudo terminar dado que la quinta le arrebato el aparato.

-¡Quieres darnos el honor de pasar de una bendita vez vago!- exclamó la mujer en una petición tan convincente que el aplauso murió en la manos de los presentes.

Kakashi asintió de lo más tranquilo causando admiración en los presentes dado que no parecía dar muestras de temor ante la figura de autoridad, y miedo, que representaba la godaime, ¡por algo era el nuevo hokage!.

Hatake miró a los chicos por última vez, todos ya se encontraban de pie, mirando hacia el escenario, con ese gesto se despidió de ellos, pero justo antes de irse…

-Definitivamente te va muy bien el negro-

Haruno pestaño sorprendida ante el halago y con la esperanza de que nadie le hubiera escuchado miró por lo bajo a sus compañeros, no, definitivamente no tenía suerte, todos la veían, algunos más discretos que otros, pero todos con un dejo de sorpresa, la pelirosa se sonrojó y decidió que era más conveniente mirar el finísimo piso de la estancia a la vez que el sonido de los aplausos captaba la atención de sus compañeros.

Y así fue como el evento comenzó, después de presentar a los hokages y de explicar la mecánica que se seguirían todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

Era una subasta, una subasta de solteros….

Algo muy conveniente desde el punto de vista de la rubia, porque si algo había en el mundo de Konoha eran solteros codiciados y atractivos por los que cualquier mujer u hombre no dudaría en ofrecer dinero.

-Pobre tontos los que participaran en eso- dijo la pelirosa quien fue apoyada con un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de sus compañeros ninjas.

-Eh…- el maestro de ceremonias interrumpió su explicación y bajó el rostro para escuchar a la godaime –!oh! eso es increíble- exclamo con los ojos llenos de alegría – damas y caballeros según me informa la godaime todos los shinobis y kunoichis solteros estarán participando en la subasta!- la quinta sonrió con sinceridad al ver la cara de sorpresa de los presentes y estuvo aún más contenta al escuchar el aplauso eufórico que dieran las personalidades más ricas de la villa que estaban bastante interesados en la idea de tener una "cita" con alguna joven o joven que generalmente no está a la disposición.

La cara de incredulidad en el rostro de los nueve novatos era digna de captar en una fotografía, y justo cuando estaban a punto de reclamar se pudo escuchar la autoritaria voz de la rubia quien específico que todos pero TODOS estaban "comprometidos" entiéndase "obligados" a participar en la subasta y que de no hacerlo las consecuencias serían no muy agradables y otros más chantajes como el que todos los shinobis se habían ofrecido en apoyo a esas familias pobres y desamparadas -..aquí presentes- menciono señalando a un grupo de tiernos y agradables pequeños, sino obtenía la presencia de sus subordinados por medio del temor, lo haría por medio del chantaje.

-Solo a Tsunade sama se le ocurre lucrar con eso- dijo Ten Ten, divertida.

-Oh dios, maravillosa y fantástica idea, yo ayudaré- exclamó Lee.

-Yo me ofrezco a la mejor postor- dijo Gai – sólo espero y no cause controversia entre tantas ofertas-

-_No creo que haya mucha demanda…-_ pensó Ino – no se preocupe por eso Gai sensei-

-Tsunade sama, siempre será Tsunade sama- comentó Sakura al comprender el certero interés que su maestra tenía de que se presentará, recuperaría la inversión del vestido y los accesorios subastándola a quien sabe quien, su mente le trajo la imagen de ser cocinada en una enorme olla con un hombre gordo que sostenía cuchara y tenedor dispuesta a devorársela, suspiró.

Las reglas siguieron especificándose, siendo las que normalmente suelen seguirse en esa clase de cosas; las citas serían el domingo de la siguiente semana para las mujeres subastadas y el siguiente para los hombres subastados.

Durante las citas el o la subastado tendría que acatar los lugares y comidas que el "comprador" decidiera, claro, que especificando que las cosas no podían salirse de lo moralmente establecido, claro que si el subastado estaba de acuerdo pues no había problema.

La subasta comenzó con los participantes masculinos, siendo nombrados al azar, dado que sus nombres eran sacados de una enorme urna que era agitada continuamente flotando en el aire gracias a un extraño jutsu de viento.

Debido a su posición Sakura tenía la desagradable posibilidad de escuchar los comentarios de la recepcionista, su chillante y molesta vocecilla llegaba claramente a sus oídos a pesar de los aplausos y gritos de ¿quién da más?, y las ofertas escuchándose de un lado a otro.

Y mientras se establecía una acérrima lucha entre varias competidoras que lidiaban el quedarse con el infeliz y molesto Sasuke Uchiha, quien estaba parado a un costado de los hokages y el maestro de ceremonias comenzándose a sentir un poco orgulloso de ser el que hasta ese momento llevaba una cantidad más alta, escuchó como Mizuno alardeaba frente a sus "abejas obreras" que sería ella quien más dinero juntaría y un sinfín de palabrerías huecas que prefería no oírlas.

-No es justo, Teme no es tan guapo- mencionó con decepción el rubio al mirar la cara de superioridad que el Uchiha le daba.

-Eso te pasa por apostar con él- le dijo Shikamaru.

Naruto se hizo un ovillo en sí mismo al saberse no tan seguro de sí mismo de poder superar la cifra de su amigo y por tanto de ser el sirviente del pelinegro durante una semana entera.

-Supera eso dobe- retó.

-¡Claro que si teme!, esa mujer hizo una pésima inversión-

-Sí, lo que digas, pero mañana quiero mi desayuno en la cama, ah y no olvides que tomo solo jugo natural- Naruto rabio y estuvo a punto de iniciar una disputa cuando escuchó su nombre.

-Naruto Uzumaki, damitas, un jounnin fuerte y considerado uno de los mejores guerreros en todo el país de fuego y el mundo ninja, empecemos con sus ofertas – el martillo sonó y la subasta comenzó, muy bien, pero no lo suficiente para ganarle al del clan.

Y así siguió hasta que las ofertas se estabilizaban, los chicos daban sus condolencias a Naruto y Sasuke mostraba su casi imperceptible sonrisa cuando una tímida voz supero la última oferta.

Hinata en el último momento superó su timidez al mirar la cara de pena del rubio al saberse futuro sirviente del pelinegro y ofreció una suma que no fu refutada, las chicas sonrieron felicitándola mentalmente y pensando que esa futura cita sería muy conveniente para que de una vez formalizaran su relación.

Y la noche siguió su curso y los nombres en la urna fueron cada vez menos, hasta no quedar ninguno, y mientras Shikamaru e Ino discutían, dado que la kunoichi no ofreció la mejor apuesta y el pobre shinobi fue emparejado con una mujer desconocida para el, y por tanto, mucho más problemática que la tan conocida rubia, el maestro de ceremonias daba por terminada la sesión de los hombres.

-Eh…- el maestro de ceremonias interrumpió su palabrería y bajó el rostro para escuchar a la godaime –!oh! eso es increíble- exclamó con los ojos llenos de alegría y un sonrojo en el rostro – damas y caballeros según me informa la godaime nuestro nuevo hokage, Hatake Kakashi entra en la subasta de solteros!- la quinta sonrió con sinceridad al ver la cara de sorpresa de los presentes y estuvo aún más contenta al escuchar el aplauso eufórico que dieran las féminas más ricas de la villa que estaban bastante interesadas en la idea de tener una "cita" con su nuevo líder.

Kakashi pareció despertar de un enorme y aburrido sueño, sueño en el cual se encontraba ante la obligación de estar presente en el evento –_desventajas de ser hokage-_ pensaba, pero al escuchar su nombre como uno de los ofertados su pupila pareció por fin regresar a un estado consciente.

Y como si Tsunade supiera que él no quería seguirle el juego miró al maestro de ceremonias quien al instante comenzó a halagar al sexto y hablar de su generosidad y bal bla bla que no permitieron al hombre poder retractarse, además de que las ofertas ya comenzaban a escucharse para cuando él quiso aclarar la situación –_definitivamente debo poner más atención-_.

Y ante las risas de Naruto, las constantes y cada vez mas grandes ofertas de parte de las mujeres de Konoha, la cara de pena de parte de los otros chicos y la cara de resignación de Kakashi, Sakura escuchó de nuevo la risilla y vocecilla insoportable que cada mañana le revolvía el estomago…y lo supo..

Giro un poco la cabeza y pudo ver como el brazo de Mizuno se levantaba dando una exagerada y estratosférica cantidad de dinero a cambio de una cita con ese hombre que permanecía indiferente, como si estuviera en otra dimensión, lo cual era probable.

Ante la cantidad las ofertas cesaron y Calli sonrió triunfante alardeando ante sus amigas de que sería su oportunidad de oro…

-¿Quién da más?- dijo el maestro sonando el martillo.

Que lo seduciría y lo tendría a su merced…

-Nadie, da más…a la una…-

Sakura escuchaba el eco del segundo martillazo que solo indicaba que faltaba uno para que "esa", la "zorra" lo tuviera para ella solita..

-A las dos…-

-_Kya!!, maldita zorra, lo atrapará, por fin-_

_-No-_ Haruno no parecía despertar cuando escucho el tercer martillazo y el "a las tres", y mirando la sonrisa triunfante y coqueta de Mizuno.

-Vendido a la señorita Mizuno Calli en…-

El maestro de ceremonias de nuevo fue interrumpido, pero esta vez no fue por la voz de Tsunade sino de su alumna, la joven y prometedora ninja médico, asistente de hokage quien ofrecía una inexplicablemente mayor suma de dinero que la anterior postor.

Mizuno miró a la pelirosa con tanto odio que si las miradas mataran  
Sakura estaría a dos metros bajo tierra, y no precisamente por un jutsu de tierra.

Y fue así como antes de que el hombre diera por sentado que Sakura sería quien "comprará" a Kakashi, Mizuno ofertó mas, pero Haruno era testaruda y no se daba por vencida, ni en el campo de batalla, ni en ese.

Y fue así como inició una batalla entre ambas mujeres quienes parecían estar mas interesadas en ganar solo por ganar que por quedarse con el premio, todos están en silencio escrupuloso y lo único que se escuchaba eran las dos voces de las féminas, y el pequeño sonido que los cuerpos hacen al mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, como en los partidos de pin pon.

Tsunade sintió su pecho rebosar y crecer, aún más, por el orgullo que le daba el escuchar y ver como su alumna no cedía y como, finalmente, logrará quedarse con el título de ganadora, ah, y con el vago también, al ofertar una cantidad que ella misma consideraba una estafa.

La respiración agitada de ambas competidoras cesó al escuchar el veredicto –vendido a la señorita Haruno Sakura…- y el martillo dio por finalizada la venta.

Sakura se dejo caer agotada en la silla y mirando como Mizuno seguía matándola con los ojos, humillada y sumamente molesta ante su derrota.

-Cielos Sakura, no sabía que ganaras tan bien- dijo Naruto aún sorprendido – seguro que no tienes un poco dinero que me prestes para mañana-

Para su suerte la pelirosa estaba tan contenta por el solo hecho de darse el gusto de "patearle" el trasero a la zorra que no reparó en las constantes peticiones de efectivo que generalmente solían ponerla de mal humor.

-_Y ahí va mi sueldo de quien sabe que tanto..mínimamente más de medio año o quizás el año-_ Sakura lloraba por dentro.

-_Kya!! Vale la pena maldita zorra, comete eso!!- _inner Sakura lloraba de dicha y tristeza porque por un buen tiempo no comería nada de sus "regalitos" con los que solía consentirse.

Sakura estaba tan alegre de haberle ganado que no había reparado en el hecho de que había "comprado" a Kakashi y de que tendría una cita con él, y de que lo había hecho frente a todos, y frente a él…, pero estuvo consciente de ello cuando entre los murmullos de sus amigos, las sonrisas de sus amigas que la felicitaban por el "bombón" y los comentarios del maestro de ceremonias que indicaba que empezaría la ronda de mujeres puedo sentir esa sensación que le provocaba ser examinada por él.

Levanto la cara y le vio, él la miraba largamente, profundamente, tan seriamente como si analizará un tratado de paz en una terrible guerra ninja, quizás estaba molesto por haber "jugado" de esa forma con él en medio, o quizás estaba pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo ermitaño, pero fuera lo que fuera que estuviera pensando, esa mirada solo hizo que se pusiera más nerviosa y que el sonrojo llegara a sus anteriormente pálidas mejillas.

Y así fue como cada una de las mujeres presentes fue pasando una a una, algunas con mucha suerte al quedarse con hombres jóvenes, y otras no tanto, como la pobre chica que trabajaba en el segundo piso de la torre quien tuvo que salir con un anciano, o como Hinata quien estaba por ser "comprada" por Naruto, dado que todos sabían que necesitaban una oportunidad para su relación, cuando una gruesa, mayor y varonil voz habló, era su padre, Hiashi Hyuuga ganó la subasta de su hija y además, ante la mirada triste de Lee repitió la hazaña con la joven y preciosa hermana menor de Hinata.

Calli Mizuno había sido humillada por la mancha rosada y molesta, la chiquilla insípida le había ganado en la oferta del hombre, ¡no podía ser posible!, maldita y mil veces maldita, le humilló frente a todas sus amigas, pero aún estaba por vengarse, y reivindicarse ante sus compañeras, quienes trataban patéticamente de consolarla, ¡consolarla, a ella, dios mío!.

Con su mejor pose de ganadora y con su mejor reparto de actuaciones dio a entender que se había dejado ganar por la ojiverde solo para darle algo con que se consolará la muy pobrecita, -…después de todo esas también necesitan de algo para animarse- y otra sarta de tonterías que solo hacían molestar tanto a Sakura como a sus amigas, tanto que Ino olvido su pleito con Shikamaru, quien no oferto gran cosa por su rubia novia, para centrar sus intentos en golpear y darle de una buena vez la merecida lección que la recepcionista necesitaba, fue gracias a la ayuda de Haruno y Shikamaru que pudieron detener los instintos asesinos de Yamanaka.

Lo cual no parecía asustar a la mujer quien aseguraba que sería la mejor en ofertas y cantidad y que seguramente acapararía las miradas de todos, incluido el mismísimo hokage.

Y sus predicciones se cumplieron en su mayoría, ya que en cuanto su nombre y su presencia fue solicitada en el escenario las voces masculinas se dejaron escuchar, necesitadas, urgentes.

El ego de la chica subió por los cielos al ver la jauría de hombres que "peleaban" por tener unas horas con ella, realmente había hecho bien en elegir ese entallado y precioso vestido que le diera su padre días antes del evento y que costaba poco más de lo que algunas mujeres habían conseguido en sus ofertas.

Pero por más que sonriera, se moviera y coqueteará nunca consiguió mas que la mirada lejana y despreocupada de la mirada impar que tanto observara de soslayo, ¿qién se creía que era para no ofertar? –_tranquila, tal vez está esperando el mejor momento para hacerlo-_

Kakashi no había hablado nada en toda la noche, a excepción de lo que dijo con sus compañeros ninjas, así que no participaba en ninguna de las subastas, ni de civiles ni de kunoichis, pero las chicas habían sido felices por tenerlo cerca, hasta satisfechas, pero la recepcionista era ambiciosa y esperaba más, mucho más; para su desafortunada suerte el shinobi siguió con su tradicional mudez, sin ofertar y sin ninguna palabra de despedida.

Mizuno agradeció las ofertas, y se sintió dichosa al ser la mujer que recaudará la cantidad más alta, dinero ofrecido por un chico rico y modesto que desde la infancia le seguía y demostraba su amor a pesar de todas las peripecias y rechazos que la chica le había hecho, el la amaba, tan sinceramente que su corazón rebozaba de alegría al saberse con la oportunidad de tener una cita con Mizuno, tan feliz que ni siquiera le importaba el hecho de que ella apenas y le miraba.

Calli llegó con sus amigas, que inmediatamente le felicitaran por su logró, ella sonrió falsamente, ya que para sus adentros la situación no fe la que ella esperará, no había logrado una oferta del hokage.

El evento siguió y siguió, los nombres en la urna fueron decreciendo y las esperanzas de no estar entre ellos se fueron por un caño cuando escuchó.

-Haruno, Sakura Haruno-

La aludida casi se ahoga con el vino, las risas se escucharon ante la graciosa escena, la apenada pelirosa se sintió mas pequeña al notar como las luces la señalaban y el maestro de ceremonias la invitaba a pasar al frente.

-Seguro que no conseguirá ni un peso- comentó una amiga de Calli

La ojiverde bajo el rostro y recordó su anteriores inseguridades respecto a su aspecto, caminando hacia el frente como si de una condena se tratase, pero hubo algo que hizo que levantará el rostro con una pequeña y fugaz sonrisa –_"Sakura, eres tan bonita que duelen los ojos de verte…"-_, suspiró con mayor seguridad y se colocó a un costado de la quinta quien le sonrió.

-Haruno Sakura, caballeros, una jounnin médico, una de las mejores mentes de Konoha, alumna de Tsunade y Hatake sama, una hermosa kunoichi – la voz del presentador sonaba fuertemente en el oído de Sakura – empecemos con sus ofertas-

Todavía no se dejaba de escuchar el sonido del martillo que indicaba que las ofertas empezaban cuando una voz ronca, tranquila, despreocupada, pero imponente, demasiado conocida y cercana para la ojiverde, sonó ofreciendo una cantidad tan considerable que el sonido del martillo resonaba como eco.

Sakura pestaño sorprendida y miró al hombre a su costado, ¿acaso había sido real?, Kakashi permanecía tan sereno a su costado, sin mirarla directamente, sino hacia el frente, como mirando hacia el vacio que parecía casi imposible que hubiera pronunciado esas palabras con esa seguridad.

Nadie hablaba, nadie decía nada, unos sorprendidos ante la cantidad que había ofrecido el kage…

–_Cielos, los hokages ganan tan bien, mejor le pido prestado a Kakashi sensei_-

Asimismo tampoco hubo varones que se dignaran a ofertar más, seguramente por la cantidad tan alta o porque la mirada seria y penetrante que el hombre tenía les indicaba que no era buena idea, o tal vez porque casi podían ver el sharingan girando, lo cual tampoco es muy alentador, o quizás solo era por el hecho de que generalmente nadie se atrevía a contrarrestar las ordenes de un ninja que ostenta el rango más alto que se puede obtener.

Ventajas de ser hokage

Pero fuera cual fuera el motivo ningún hombre se atrevió a romper el silencio con una nueva oferta, silencio que se rompió cuando la quinta, quien también se encontraba sorprendida y orgullosa de que su alumna le hiciera ganar tanto dinero, dio un pequeño codazo al presentador quien inmediatamente después dijo.

-¿Quién da más?- la voz no sonó tan segura al mirar al sexto, quien permanecía como siempre, ajeno a todo, pero que era mejor no molestar así que con el intervalo más rápido de toda la noche siguió – nadie?, a la una, a las dos, a las tres, vendida!, vendida a Hatake sama!- tan rápido que parecía no respirar, suspiró y se limpió el sudor, definitivamente el sueldo de presentador no merecía tanto riesgo, dando un profundo trago de agua suspiró y siguió con la siguiente en la lista.

Antes de retirarse Sakura lanzó una mirada de soslayo a su "comprador" no obteniendo nada, solo lo de siempre, la lejana y despreocupada mirada que de nuevo le hacía dudar si lo que había pasado era verdad o mentira.

-Vámonos- dijo una chillante voz.

Durante el resto de la velada y ante la incredulidad de la pelirosa ninguno de sus compañeros y amigos dijo nada, ni comentarios graciosos, cuestiones incomodas, nada, como si no hubiera pasado nada, ni siquiera Naruto e Ino le dijeron nada, ni la atosigaron con su charla evitando que se sentara cómodamente en su lugar a pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

*****

-Buenos días señora Fong-

-Buenos días Sakura san…se retrazó, cierto-

-Como siempre-

-¡¿Qué extraño!?-

-Ja, ja, si-

Sakura entró a su oficina con tranquilidad y comiendo uno de los deliciosos panquecitos que la señora Fong siempre le tenía "seguro que ni te has alimentado bien, toma pequeña, puede ser que ya seas mi jefa pero siempre serás la pequeña Sakura", era lo que le decía cuando ella quería negarse, al parecer no importase cuantas veces lo hiciera o cuantos años pasaran, la señora Fong siempre la vería como a la pequeña gennin que conociera hacía muchos años atrás. Definitivamente la había extrañado, no solo por los panecillos, sino por la calidez que le daba a la recepción de la torre.

Después de la subasta Calli Mizuno renunció, se sentía tan humillada por ser ignorada por el sexto y por ser tan superada por la asistente que decidió que era demasiado importante y grandiosa como para permanecer en esa horrible oficina llena de ninjas.

Y fue así como la antigua y eficiente recepcionista fue contratada de nuevo.

La kunoichi se adentró en la oficina, se acercó al escritorio y dejó parte de los documentos que se llevará la noche anterior a su hogar.

Caminó un poco moviendo su cuello de lado a lado, abrió la ventana y salió al enorme balcón desde donde miraba los 6 enormes rostros de los dirigentes de su amada Konoha, suspiró al mirar el rostro de la única fémina, le echaba de menos, esas vacaciones ya se estaban tornado demasiado largas, deseaba que la mujer regresará para comentarle las nuevas.

Al llegar al sexto rostro, uno de sus favoritos, sonrió, recordó la ocasión en la que Kakashi le comentará el que se sentía incomodo por el extraño gesto que su estatua tenía, en realidad a ella le encantaba, ya que le hacía recordar aquel gesto que puso cuando le dijera donde y como sería su primera cita.

Aprovechando que su jefe aún no llegaba, y que estaba segura de que mínimamente tardaría media hora en hacerlo, se dio el permiso suficiente para recordar como fue la primera cita que tuvieran, cita en la cual ella decidía el lugar y como debía ser.

Ese domingo lo pasaron en la oficina, ella le obligó a hacerlo dado la excesiva carga de trabajo, después de una inagotable lista de excusas el hombre no tuvo de otra más que aceptar, llegándose la hora de la dichosa cita se acercó a ella y le cuestionó donde y como sería.

Esto la sorprendió dado que después del evento el ninja copia no le había hecho mención de nada en referente a ello, hasta creyó que se le olvidó, que no tenía importancia para él, definitivamente Hatake retomaba un tema mucho después de lo que normalmente una persona suele hacerlo.

Fue entonces cuando se sintió nerviosa e insegura, pero mirando la gran torre de papeles se le ocurrió una buena manera de cobrarse las tantas que el hombre le había echo.

_-"Kakashi sama _– el aludido subió el ojo encontrándose con la mirada seductora de una comúnmente intimidada Sakura – _recuerde que yo decido"_-

-"_Hum…así es_"- le contestó.

-"_Entonces usted hará todo lo que yo le pida_"-preguntó seductoramente acercándose a él con una pluma en la mano.

_-"Si"_- Kakashi tragó saliva y asintió.

-"_Entonces ya se lo que quiero que haga para mí _"–

Él se removió impaciente – "_hum…lo que pidas, tu eres la compradora"-_

-"_Kakashi sama…_- dijo con tono cada vez más sensual y bajo –_yo quiero que usted…-_ el shinobi solo asentía – _que usted….¡que usted termine de trabajar_!" – finalizó eliminando por completo el tono sensual y extendiéndole la pluma al triste y apagado shinobi.

-"_Hum….-_ dijo tomando el objeto y suspirando al ver el montón de papeles que la chica le arrimará en una gran imitación de Shizune –_ok, tu ganas, tu mandas, eres la compradora_"-

Sakura rió y Kakashi sonrió cerrando sus ojos, no muy contento en realidad.

Tal vez cualquiera pensaría que era una verdadera locura, y lo era, desperdiciar la oportunidad para estar con ese escultural hombre y que era una verdadera tontería gastar tanto para solo verle trabajar tras un escritorio, pero no para Sakura, realmente lo disfrutó y no le pesó, cada centavo que pagó valía la pena al ver el gesto que le recordaba al sexto rostro del monte, así como también era agradable el torturarlo sin que este diera una excusa tonta, definitivamente lo había disfrutado.

Durante el transcurso de los días posteriores estaba aún más nerviosa, cada día se acercaba más y más a la cita que él habría de organizar, pero como siempre, el hokage no hablaba de ello, ni de otras cosas en particular a decir verdad, lo cual le llevo a pensar si debía relajarse más, tal vez las cosas no eran para ponerse tan nerviosos.

Y así fue como el sábado, un día antes, Kakashi no había mencionado nada la respecto, lo que le hizo pensar que quizás el hombre se había molestado.

Era un delicado, ¡ni que fuera para tanto el hacerlo trabajar por 5 horas consecutivas y sin descanso!, después de todo era su trabajo. Eso era lo que pensará justo antes de ser despedida por el, quién solo le dio un adiós con la mano y un "que descanses" desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

Y ese domingo, que amaneciera terriblemente caluroso, se levantó tarde y decepcionada al no tener ninguna señal de que su presencia fuese solicitada por él.

Durante el resto del día pudo ver como cada una de sus amigas le comunicaba su salida con quien las "comprará", e incluso Hinata estaba emocionada con eso de salir de paseo con su padre, bueno en realidad solo comerían juntos, pero ya era bastante.

Así que mientras ella estaba a punto de tirarse a dormir presa de su depresión escuchó un llamado a la puerta demasiado conocido.

Eran los dos anbus que generalmente le llevaban los llamados de emergencias, le indicaron que el sexto requería de su presencia urgentemente en las oficinas y que el asunto era de primordial seguridad para Konoha.

Presa de un enorme desasosiego se adentró en las casi vacías oficinas y llegó a la que compartía con su ex sensei tan rápido que estuvo a punto de derribar la puerta.

Nada, todo solitario y vació, ni una sola señal del ninja copia, lo cual le llevo a maldecir y decir que si se trataba de una broma visitaría durante mucho tiempo la décima cuarta camilla del hospital.

Pero Kakashi se salvo de tal visita al nosocomio al llamarla desde el balcón, ella caminó y al llegar se llevo la sorpresa de su vida al mirar una mesa con una apetecible cena, un añejo vino y todo lo indispensable para una autentica cita romántica ante el monte de los hokages mientras con una refrescante brisa crepuscular mecía sus cabellos.

Kakashi sonrió acaparando la total atención de su asistente y mostrando ese bello gesto que Sakura definiera como "encantador", su máscara estaba descansando en uno de los asientos de las sillas.

Después de que Sakura se recuperara de la impresión le pidió sentarse y le explicó que esa sería su cita y que el podía planearla como quisiera.

Ella dijo algo así como -"_pensé que lo había olvidado_"- y el respondió que simplemente quería que fuera una sorpresa.

Y vaya que lo había sido, casi se le va el alma al pensar en una posible invasión a la aldea y diciéndole que hubiera sido mejor avisarle dado que así hubiera ido más formal y no con el traje de batalla y medio arsenal en los bolsillos.

Él sonrió y le dijo -"_no te preocupes, siempre me has gustado con tu uniforme_"-.

Y así había empezado una maravillosa velada donde inició, mas en detallada y legalmente, una relación entre ellos.

Una extraña sensación le invadió y decidió que era suficiente, entró cerrando los ventanales con extremo cuidado, se encaminó al escritorio del peligris, tomó el periódico hojeándolo, deteniéndose en las hojas del medio, algo llamó su atención, una nota, leyó el encabezado sonriendo ligeramente siguió leyendo.

"…Realmente estoy contenta de haber encontrado el amor, Shin me ha enseñado lo que verdaderamente es valioso en la vida, gracias a él, a su perseverancia y amor, he logrado encontrar como llenar una vida vacía, sola y superficial, gracias a él he conocido el amor…"

Sakura sonrió con sinceridad y siguió.

"…la novia, Mizuno Calli, lucía grandiosa en un bello y atrevido vestido diseñado en…"

La nota seguía con todos los detalles en referencia a los preparativos de la ceremonia e invitados, pero lo que más había captado la atención de la pelirosa eran los comentarios que la castaña daba, pero lo más rescatable de todo era la mirada que los ojos violetas tenían, el brillo que se alcanza a detectar en la foto en la que estaba de frente a su ahora esposo, aquel que Sakura recordará como el chico que siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, aquel que pagará una increíble suma por tener una cita con el amor de su infancia.

-Me alegro por ella_- _dijo, aun con la extraña sensación que le invadiera en el balcón, Haruno no había sabido mucho de ella después de su renuncia, pero a pesar de todas las rivalidades y enemistades del pasado estaba contenta de que por fin la fría y calculadora atrapa hombres encontrara, o mejor dicho, ubicará, el amor verdadero.

-¿Sociales?-

La pelirosa sonrió asintiendo – nunca usará las puertas, ¿verdad?- el asintió sonriendo - ¿y sus modales?- preguntó sin poder minimizar la tradicional sensación que le provocaba la mirada del ninja copia.

-No tengo, ventajas de ser hokage- dijo acercándose y mirando lo que esta leía.

-Se supone que debe tener más, precisamente por serlo, Kakashi sama- el sonrió alzándose de hombros y antes de que ella replicará la calló con un beso.

Un suspiró ahogado escapó de la boca de Sakura al sentir como el roce de los labios a través de la máscara se separaba de ella –además llega tarde…- él sonrió- sí, lo se…-

-Y ¿cómo te gustaría festejar?...- preguntó eliminado la distancia y abrazándola – yo tengo una opción muy interesante…- susurro en el oído de su asistente.

-S..si- dijo con un cosquilleo que volvía loco al shinobi – ya se lo "interesante" de sus opciones-

-Hum… ¿ te quejas?-

Sakura sonrió con sarcasmo – sí, mucho- rió – no, claro que no, sabe que yo también quiero festejar…- dijo con tono sensual – pero y ¿el trabajo?, Kakashi sama, tengo mucho trabajo-

-Tómate el día-

-Pe..pero-

-Es parte de mis privilegios- Sakura alzó una ceja – digamos que yo decido darle el día libre a mi asistente, ¿quién me va a replicar?, soy el hokage ¿no?-.

Haruno sonrió negando con la cabeza, entretenida y Kakashi no perdió el tiempo cercándola contra el librero –o si quieres…podemos…festejar…aquí…- dijo besando su cuello haciendo que la kunoichi lanzará un grito ahogado.

-Está loco…, Kakashi sama…, es su oficina…, pueden vernos- dijo entrecortadamente y tratando de poner las manos en el pecho de su jefe.

-Hum…no nos vieron la vez pasada, ¿por qué ahora?- dijo mordiendo la oreja de la pelirosa.

-Esta bien…, esta bien…., me tomaré el día… dijo logrando zafarse de la terrible y maravillosa tortura que el hombre le daba – Kakashi sama, es un pervertido- dijo en una risilla y él asintió sin el menor recato – pero ¿y los niños?-

-Hum…mandé dos de mis mejores anbu…- dijo regresando a su besos.

- ¿Estas diciendo que echaste mano de dos importantes oficiales para un asunto familiar y personal, dos anbus? - preguntó separando de nuevo al shinobi de su importante labor de volverla loca con sus caricias.

Él asintió y entre susurros y besos dejó escapar –ventajas-

-¿Mandaste dos anbus para cuidar de tus hijos?-

-Hum…pensé que no te molestaría, Sakura soy el hokage puedo…-

-No, no me molesta, lo digo porque ¡solo dos!, debiste mandar una unidad completa, pobres hombres, los compadezco- ambos shinobis rieron en perfecta señal de solidaridad con los rastreadores.

-Pero y ¿la oficina?, ¿quién…?- Sakura no alcanzó a finalizar la pregunta ya que era cargada en brazos hacia la orilla del balcón.

-Shh…- dijo acercando se nariz a la de ella – digamos que eso ya lo tengo cubierto…- dijo justo antes de saltar de techo en techo.

****

-Aquí está Shikamaru, ¡de verás!-

-Que problemático- dijo el pelinegro al leer la nota que el sexto les dejará al mandarlos llamar con urgencia a su oficina y no encontrar rastros ni del hokage ni de la asistente. "Atiendan por hoy, sirve de que van practicando"

Kakashi quizás pronto relevaría el cargo, pero un hokage siempre sería hokage….

"….Ser hokage tiene sus riesgos, pero también sus ventajas", esa frase había escuchado alguna vez de boca de cada uno de los ninjas que llegó a conocer que ostentaran el cargo, pero él le agregó "…Ser hokage tiene sus riesgos, pero también sus ventajas, definitivamente muchas y variadas ventajas…"

….Y lo comprobó, ser hokage tiene sus ventajas, y como él siempre sería hokage…

….él siempre, siempre, echaría mano de ellas…

* * *

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

No, no he muerto, a dios gracias, ni es una ilusión, eh vuelto, por un breve momento, no tan breve ciertamente, me he dado a la tarea de regresar a Fanfiction, por favor no me maten!!! O.ò.

J eje je , disculpen a todos (as) los que han estado esperando las actualizaciones de mis fics, en verdad les agradezco su paciencia y gran estima, así como el que no me manden cartas amenazadoras de muerte, jejeje, lo lamento, pero tengo una buena excusa.

Me casé!!, jajaja, si chicas, siempre si me animé y no, no huí en medio de la ceremonia como muchas de ustedes pensaran, jejeje, eh estado sumamente ocupada con los preparativos, ceremonia, boda, fiesta, cambio de casa, cambio de cuidad, familia, vida!!!...uffff….

Pero bueno, desde hacia rato, después de publicar el 9 cap. de 1 2 3 se me ocurrió este fic y redacte las primeras 10 hojas, diciendo, "después le sigo", y mira que solo hoy 25 de enero terminé!!!, jejeje, vaya que me tardé, por cierto felicítenme doblemente, ayer, 24 de enero, fue mi cumple, y por el día del biólogo también!!, jejeje., volviendo al tema, redacte este fic hasta ahora y por fin, por fin terminé n.n.

Este one shot que quedo súper largo, espero y les haya gustado, decidí dejarlo así como un solo cap., y no dos o tres, ya que esa era la idea original.

Ah..además ya no tengo internet U.U en casa, por lo que no me será posible revisar tan seguido sus comentarios, pero prometo ponerme a redactar actualizaciones cuanto antes, jejeje n.n.

Por último no me queda sino pedirles un poquito mas de paciencia para los otros fic y agradecerles por su tiempo y atención, dios me los cuide.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
